Redemption
by AlwaysBeckett41319
Summary: He had enough, he was tired of being the world's funniest kid; She left him and in doing so she broke that final straw! (A season 8 AU)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:| Hello Everyone! So this story may be familiar to some people who read on Wattpad same username (Always Beckett41319) , I've been a FanFic writer for Castle for about 2 years now! I wrote the Story Falling in love at school, which has almost 50K Reads! EEK I know!**

 **And Also HighSchool Lovestory, A royal romance and etc. Anyway I finally made up my mind to transfer my stories over to ! So any stories that you previously read of mine I'm tweeking each chapter a bit because my writing skills are way better than when I first started haha!**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this current story that I'm writing on Wattpad called Redemption!**

 **It's a Season 8 AU because oh my gosh the ending of castle was so disappointing! Still love my babies tho!**

 **SUMMARY: He had enough, he was tired of being the world's funniest kid; She left him and in doing so she broke that final straw!**

 **CHARACTERS- Rick Castle, Kate Beckett, Alexis will be in a few chapters and the gang of course! I moved the ages a bit so Alexis is 10, Rick is around 29 and Kate is 25.**

She storms into the loft with a scowl on her face, determination gleaming in her eyes, she looks around the living room and his office first, finally figuring out he's in the bedroom. Her hunch was right as she finds her husband in their room, packing a suitcase full of clothes.

She walks to the other side of the bed and throws the papers that were currently burning a hole in her hands on the bed, "Rick, what are these?"

Rick sighs as he folds his shirts, "What do you think Kate? They're divorce papers."

Kate glares at him and lets out a shaky breath, "Yes I know that but why are you serving me with them!?" She demands, hurt and anger rising in her tone.

Rick snorted, she had no right to get angry, she was the one who left him.

She was the one who went on some secret crusade mission and left him like a sick puppy.

Rick turns to her and folds his arms, "You can be free now Kate, have fun, go do whatever mission you're on or..whatever person you're doing it with." He gave a tired smile and turned back to his suitcase.

Kate shakes her head and steps around the bed, tugging her husband's arm violently so that he couldn't easily escape.

She was wrong, he easily ripped her hand off his bicep and threw it away, "Stop Kate, you don't get to do this! Now that you lost me you're going to go on with the speech that you never meant to hurt me and expect me to take you back, but I'm not, I'm not taking you back because you left me for something I don't even know."

His shoulders shrugged and then slumped down in defeat.

He was so done with being taken like a clumsy, doofus.

He strides out of his bedroom where Kate was currently in the middle of silently crying.

What had she done! Stupid stupid fool Kate.

"Rick." She pleads, she knew he wasn't listening but she couldn't just let go, not after everything they've been through. Castle was throwing some snacks into a go bag, not paying attention to her pleas. "Lucy when's my flight time?" he questions the CPU. The perfect, electronic voice responded, "In exactly 3.5 Hours Rick."

"Thanks lucy."

"Anytime Rick."

Kate bit her lip, if she had been here she would have been able to see how much fun he was having with lucy, she was not going to let him get away. She would purchase a plane ticket if she had too. "I'll have Paula draw up a check with the correct amount for the royalties of Nikki's books, it should be around 10 million, and if you think that cleans me out don't worry, that's barely anything for me."

Kate growls and steps in front of the kitchen entrance to block him from moving, she didn't want money! She wanted him.

"No Castle, I don't want the money, I want.."

"What Kate? What do you want." He asked tiredly, not wanting to fight her.

"You, I want you." Rick snorted, a wryly graced his lips, "Why does that sound familiar?"

Kate bit her lip, "I know you probably didn't cheat on me Kate but you did cheat our partnership, you cheated out of our marriage and cheating is a huge deal breaker for me Kate Now-"

"Richard Castle I would never cheat on you ever." she pointed her finger in his face, a flake of anger pooling in her hazel eyes.

Castle rolls his eyes and steps passed her, "Excuse me if I don't exactly believe you." He answers with a scoff.

"I was investigating Locksat, not secretly dating anyone, if you're leaving you deserve to know." She murmurs, her head dipping.

Rick stops in his tracks, "Locksat? As in the Allison Hyde case?"

Kate sighed and lifted her head, "Yes, he has ties to Bracken and I felt so guilty about my old FBI team getting killed, I needed to get justice." She was no good at words, that was his strong suit but she would try anything at this point. Rick still had his defenses up as high as he could and his anger was still flaring in the cerulean blue of his eyes but he defeated a bit to show a hint of compassion,"It's who you are, you want justice for people but..you also hurt those in your life."

At the she suppressed a sob, would she ever fix things?! "I know you think I'm the one throwing away the marriage, but I'm afraid I'm just the one leaving before it falls to complete pieces..although I think it's already in shambles." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, one last scent of her, one last memory.

"Goodbye Kate, I hope you find someone who loves you, guess he needs to be stronger than me." He squeezes her shoulder.

Kate was about to respond but was only answered by the slam of the front door.

He felt lighter, freer almost, he didn't want to leave could never NOT love her but she stepped over the line that threaded his heart together. Stomped all over it and dragged it to the curb. He had two ex-wives, he didn't want a third but contrary to what the public thought all the divorces were the other half's thought Kate was different, he thought she knew how to deal with his fragile was wrong, out of his three marriages this one hurt the most, not even Meredith cheating on him and Gina marrying him only for his money hurt as bad as this. Kate was his true love, or he thought.

"No more games." he growls to himself. Castle quickly hails himself a cab, if he's going to make it to London in time he needs to get to the airport within the next hour.

Rick pays the cabbie a large tip as he exits the car, not even bothering to check how much he handed him, it was probably more than there should of been but money was the last thing on his mind right now.

"Mr. Castle?"

Rick looks up at the flight attendant with a tired smile, "Yes?"

The blonde gives him a flirtatious smile as well as a girly giggle, "Can I get you anything? water, wine, Whiskey?"

He smiles a friendly smile, he was used to this, She was sweet and kind and obviously a gold digger.

He takes out a 5 dollar bill, presses it into her hands, "Whiskey, no ice; would be great, thanks."

She smiles and tucks the bill in her pocket, "No problem, I'll get that right away." She informs, patting his shoulder as she walks away to deal with other passengers.

The person he's sitting next to has a stat struck gaze, he was being recongnized! No no no no, he wanted to be left alone. The young girl simply asks for his autograph and then promises not to bother him. He flashes a friendly smile, she was simply a fan who wanted his autograph so he writes some kind words on t he inside cover and gently hands the book back. Hopefully he could have a restful and peaceful flight for the next 7 hours.

Kate was paralyzed, she couldn't move, she didn't no how long it had been since her husband stormed out of their loft not even saying where he was going. Maybe he had a book tour? No he packed way to many clothes for just a week or two. Kate made her way into his office, maybe he left his computer?

No luck, his computer was gone, only his smart board was left. Kate gave a long groan of irritation, how could he just leave her!?

 _You left him Kate!_ A voice whispered into her ear.

"Yea but why'd he have to leave? He always fights for us, what changed!?" She yelled to know one.

 _you broke his heart to many times, maybe this time you need to go get him._

Kate sucked in a breath, her legs moved her to the couch somehow.

 _Go get him, if you still love him and want him, go get him._

Beckett lifted her head, she wasn't giving up without a fight. Her bag was packet minutes later, "Lucy..where's rick? Did he tell you?" She pleads with the computer."No he didn't tell me, but if he had I wouldn't give it to you." A sarcastic comment replied, Kate gasped, how did a computer sound like that!? Surely he didn't program her like that.

"Lucy please, he had to mention something."

"Go away Kate, you don't belong here, you don't deserve him." Another cold reply came, Kate sucked in a breath. Surely a computer..nah.

Kate walked out of the loft with determination, she would find Rick if it was the last thing she did. If she had to beg, plead and roll over she would make him realize what a mistake she made.

"Mr. Castle, welcome to England, may I take your bags?" A older African man offered, Rick smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure, and may I say I love your books, I'm so happy your here, we're so excited you've agreed to take our offer on the new book deal." He smiled.

Rick offered a friendly smile, if this was any other day he would have been excited to talk about a certain British agent book series but at this moment he just wanted to get rid of the memory of Nikki heat and Kate Beckett.


	2. Chapter 2

He never thought he would feel this much indignation towards her, a burning desire to just rid her from his thoughts. The pain she put him through, the sorrow. Castle arrives at his hotel late at night, he's tired and dirty and he just wants to sleep. Sleep is what helps him calm down! He decides a shower will do him good, he goes through his suitcase and pulls out a pair of clean boxers and pajama pants. Castle makes his way into the bathroom in his hotel suite and turns the water on scorching hot, just the way he likes it.

As the water trickles down his body he can't stop thinking about Kate, why couldn't she just trust him? Rick breaks his thoughts and takes the shampoo that the hotel gave him and washes his hair, he uses a washcloth to wash his body. He goes under the spray once more to rinse off the soap, the hot water helps the knots in his shoulder. He wonders how easy it was for Kate to leave him, when he was gone for those two months he knew she went through a lot but he didn't choose to leave.

He was taken and apparently used to save the world. If he did ask to forget he didn't remember obviously, he didn't remember anything. But Kate decided to leave making sure all the shampoo and soap are off his body, he dries himself with the fluffy towel they gave him and makes sure his hair isn't to damp.  
He climbs into the bed and snuggles under the warm covers. He lets out a long sigh and closes his eyes, ready to sleep off the day.

But his eyes shoot open, his mind won't shut off! Castle just wants her out of his mind, he tosses and turns in his over comfy bed. He let out a muffled whimper, He wasn't going to cry, he was a grown man and he wasn't going to cry. A light glows in the darkness compensating his room, he knows it's his phone. He leans over to check it, taking it from the table beside his bed. Rick checks the notification on his phone and actually smiles for the first time all day.8

The one person he could fully trust other than his mother, His daughter.\

He missed her terribly.

He opens the Face time app on his IPhone. After the craziness of the day he forgot she was in California with his ex wife for the next month, every night they would talk on the phone for at least an hour. The call continues to ring so he presses the accept button and awaits for his redheaded beauty to pop up.

Within Seconds his hyper 10 year old appears on screen. "Hi daddy!"

"Rick felt a genuine smile come upon his lips at his daughter's happiness, "Hi princess, how are you?"

Alexis gives him a bright, toothy smile. "Good daddy, mom took me shopping and I got so much stuff! I got the new Belle doll from the movie daddy!"

Rick smiled and flicked the lamp on so that his eyes wouldn't get strained, "That's great pumpkin! I'll take out my action figures and play with you when you get back." He promised, no matter how bad he felt he would never let his daughter down.

She giggles and nods, "Is Kate there daddy? Can I talk to her?"

He inwardly frowns, Right, his daughter had been gone for 3 months, not knowing about Kate's "vacation". Alexis had taken to Kate like she was her own mother, replacing the hurt buried deep inside her from Meredith leaving her.

He ponders what he should say, "Um Actually Kate's in New York, I'm in England for a book tour." He admits, not wanting to place a heavy burden on his daughter, right now he just wanted to sleep but his daughter was obviously awake and not going to sleep any time soon.

Her response was small and quiet,"Oh, ok."

He made a promise to himself, even if he hated Kate for what she did he still wasn't going to kick her out of Alexis's life. She could at least have a lunch or play date with the young girl once or twice a month.

A small voice brought him out of his thoughts,"Daddy?"

"He gives her a smile, "Oh sorry Pumpkin, I'm gonna get some sleep Okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow." He hated to end their conversation but the day's events were making his energy drain by the second. "Ok daddy, love you!" Her words sent a bolt of happiness running through his heart.

"I love you to baby, so much." He replies, blowing her a kiss.

The end button flashes on his phone screen showing the conversation was ended, he places his phone back on it's place on the nightstand. Castle flicks the lamp off and snuggles back under the warm covers. His daughter managed to make him way better. If only Kate hadn't done it then maybe they could have had the perfect family that they had always wanted.

He drew his arm over his eyes in some attempt to try and forget. No matter how much he hated Kate right now his hate could never top the love he still felt for her, he still loved her with a passion he knew that. But Right now that passion was buried deep down in his heart, and his anger was currently tightening at his heart. He moved to his side, an unconscious thing he always did. "Why'd you do it Kate..why'd you do it." He keeps mumbling to himself as his eyes drifted off to sleep.

"Kate's eyes jerk open when she feels the coolness of a palm rest on her shoulder. She lifts her tired eyes to look at the kind, older lady who was sitting beside her. "Sorry to wake you dear but we've stopped." She explains. Kate gives her a tired smile but thanks her. She grabs her bag and makes her way off of the subway train. She had called her father, even if he was flaring mad at her he would never push her away she knew that. She spots her dad at the entrance, he was accompanied by another friend who Kate recognized as his co worker.

She figured he must have caught a ride with Tim on his way to work. Kate cautiously approaches her father, "Hi dad." she gives him a wryly smile.

Jim gives her a tight lipped smile, great..he was mad at her to. "Katie, you remember Tim?" He politely introduces his daughter to the other older man.

Kate nods her head and shakes his hand, "Yes nice to see you again."

Tim smiled, "You to young lady."

Kate manages a polite smile, "Are we going straight to your house dad?"

"Jim nodded, "Yea just gotta drop off Tim on the way."

Kate nodded and swung her bag over her shoulder. Her dad was really mad if he didn't even offer to carry her bag. She was silent the whole way there, only answering some of the questions Tim asked her. She couldn't stop thinking about her fight with Rick, she had really messed up big time. She would find him, he couldn't have gone to far unless he was dealing with a deal for his book. He would defenitley be back by the time Alexis came back from California.

At that last thought tears began to build in her eyes, Oh no- Alexis, what were they going to tell the sweet 10 year old!? She had taken her like her own daughter whens she met Rick almost 5 years ago. Her mother had been murdered 7 years ago when Kate was 19, she had taken to Rick's books after going through her mother's belongings. They had bumped into each other at a bookshop and quickly became friends.

He had helped her though her dark times, had been there when she joined the police force and was right beside her when she arrested Bracken. When she met him he had just gotten his divorce from Gina, or Annulment, he didn't even want a divorce record of his marriage to her so he had gotten it was never even "Married" to Gina.

He had been married to Meredith 3 years before, divorced her when he found her with her director, Alexis was only 1, had been upstairs when he came home. He had married Gina the next year, he thought she was actually the one when he intially met her. She had shown her true colors with him after the way she treated Alexis. The marriage barely lasted a year. Then two years later he met Kate. Kate sighs to herself and slowly walks up the steps of her former childhood home.

Jim closes the door behind him and throws his keys on the table. "So Katherine, wanna tell me what happened?"

Kate gulped, he called her Katherine. He never called her by her full name. "Um Sure dad, can I just grab something to eat?" She murmurs, dreading the conversation they were about to have.

Jim gave a short nod, "Sure, I'm going to get these work clothes off.

Kate nodded as her response and makes her way into the kitchen, She puts together a turkey sandwich. Her stomach was starting starting to churn with nausea. She made her way to the couch just as Jim finishes passing the last step on the stairs. He sits on the couch beside her, a bit of distance between them.

"Alright Katie, what's going on?" He gently demands, his tone a bit more gentle.

"Kate's eyes begin to tear,"I messed up dad, I really messed up."

Jim presses his lips together and waits for his daughter to continue, if he learned anything from Johanna it was that never interrupt a Beckett woman. Kate wipes her hands with the napkin and places the now empty plate beside her.

With a deep breath she begins, "Three Months ago I was brought in on a case, it was the murder of a woman who was involved with the partner of Bracken." She begins, closing watching any sign her dad would show.

Jim slowly nods his head, "I thought Bracken was in Jail."

Kate nods her conformation, "He is ,He is, and he's going to stay in there;but my old FBI team was killed and I.. I made the stupid mistake to go after LockSat."

Jim simply listened, not interrupting his daughter.

"And I did it alone.""This time he jumped in, "Katie!"

Kate sighs, "I know dad, Well I had another guy who helped me, but he was the one who brought me in."

Jim then asks the one question she had been dreading to hear.

"And Rick?" Kate gulped, there it was.

"I..I thought I needed to keep Rick safe so I told him we needed a break..I left." She drops her head, totally ashamed. She didn't miss the stuttered gasp that leaves her father.

Jim angrily responds, "Katherine you left your husband for a stupid crusade!?" He accuses.

"Kate's defenses rose up and she jerked her head back up, "Dad they killed my FBI team! He's the partner of Bracken!" She weakly defended, not letting her emotions get the best of her was the best thing to do but she couldn't help sighs, "You already arrested Bracken, he's the one responsible for your mother's death, not this..LockSat."

He made a fair point but he still killed her team! all though she only was on that team for a few months.

Jim continues, "It's a shame that your team was killed Katie, but I never thought you would choose that over your own husband." he shrugs.

With defeat Kate lets her head fall into her hands. Jim didn't miss the choking sobs she was letting out. "I just want him back daddy, I messed up so badly." Jim sighs and gathers his daughter into his arms, "I know Katie, I know."

Her sobs continue to rack her body, "And If he takes Alexis away I can't go on, I love her like my own daughter."

Her sobs were causing her to shake in his arms. Jim sighs, even he loved Alexis like his own granddaughter.

He responds in the kindest yet blunt way, "I know Katie, but sometimes our actions cause the worst consequences."

Kate sniffled and shot her head up, "I know and I deserve whatever consequence he gives me, but I'm not giving up without a fight, he's my husband and I love him so much."

That was a promise she intended to keep.

 **AN:| Hope you guys liked this chapter! So a lot of people don't like that Rick is this mad but Kate did leave him by her own choice and Rick was abducted! he honestly didn't on purposely leave her but Kate's actions were on purpose.**

 **Also I realized I messed up a bit on the ages of Rick. Obviously it's a bit AU, for instance Alexis is 10, Kate should be around 27 and Rick is 30 :) Hope you guys weren't too confused!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! 800+ Views already! You guys rock!**

He hums to himself as he dresses for the day, if he was going to do this he needed to have a positive attitude. He had received at least 20 missed calls and texts from Kate, it had hurt each time he pressed the ignore button but that hurt soon dried up and fell away after his head reminded him about what she did.

After victoriously threading each button on his shirt he moved to slip his black loafers on. Castle quickly checked around his hotel room to make sure he didn't forget anything before locking the door behind him. He didn't know exactly how long he would be in England, if he decided he liked it he might even have Meredith send Alexis here instead of back to New York.

Maybe moving somewhere else, England or not would help him get his Wife's memory out of his brain.

Ex-wife Rick, she's your ex-wife, his mind reminded him.

He makes his way outside of the hotel where BlackPawn had a town car waiting for him. "Mr. Castle, I'm James your driver." A short African American man smiles at him and tips his shofer's hat. Rick smiles back, the man was nice enough, "Nice to meet you."

James opened the door for him, gently closing it once Rick was settled in. James raised his head and looked at Castle through his rearview mirror, "I'm taking you to the London Publisher's office correct?" Rick nodded, "Yea, that's the address they sent me." James nodded, he quickly realized his companion wasn't in the talking mood.

Castle pushed up slightly to retrieve his phone from his jean pocket, he sighed in relief when he could let himself relax. His fingers dialed his mother's number on the glass pad and the phone soon rang. It rang multiple times before going to voicemail. He left a quick message for her then threw his phone of the seat. The one person he could always go to without being worried was his mother, it was always just himself and her when he was growing up. Well, when he wasn't at boarding school that is.

That part of his life always left a small taste of bitterness towards her, he never hated her for it but he did have a right to have some bitterness. Afterall when you spend 5 years of your life away from the only parental figure in your life you spend many days thinking. His thoughts were shaken when a sudden stop from the car screeched.

James twisted his body so that he was facing Rick, "Sorry sir, a small accident in front of us, we'll have to take another way." He smiled apologetically.

Rick nodded, "No worries I still have another hour." Castle assured the other man.

James nodded and gave him a cheery smile, "Sir if I've learned one thing it's that when you're having a bad day there's one thing you can do about it." James informed.

Rick gave a scoff and cast a glance towards the window, "Hide in your room till you feel better?"

James chuckled but shook his head, "Eh not exactly, I was gonna say eat your heart out. Always works for me." he winks.

Rick chuckles, offering the man a small smile, "You know I might just do that."

James smiles before re-cranking the car up and pulling out of the traffic. "I can recommend some great restaurants, or if you don't wanna leave the comfort of your hotel room I'll let you know what to order from room service." He winks once again through the rearview mirror so Rick can see him.

"Thanks James, although I'll probably be taking you up on the latter." Rick admits, leaning his head on the cloudy window.

"I gotcha bro, although I have an idea! If you want to get some relaxing time I know this great club." He offers.

Rick fights the urge to roll his eyes, if this was 10 years ago when he was his 20 year old self he wouldn't have even hesitated. Now he was just hitting 30, way wiser and definitely not wanting to get drunk tonight.

James, seeing his hesitance quickly spoke, "It's not that kind of club, it's more like Jazz and slower music, no ugh women if you no what I mean." he explained, not wanting to offend his passenger. He speaks again, hoping he didn't offend the author, "I mean I'm kinda getting that vibe that your worries have something to do with a woman."

Rick chuckled, he had never met someone who wasn't scared to say what was on his mind that quickly, James wasn't even shy when he spoke his last sentence. "Yea, your vibe is right man." Rick gives his conformation to his driver.

James lets out a whistle, "Well if she's got you in a mood like that I would recommend you talk to a friend."

Rick blew a puff of air from his cheeks, this guy reminded him of himself, he was persistent he gave him that.

"Alright man, you win."

James smirked, "Always bro."

Rick smiled and bit the inside of his cheek, the kid reminded him of not only himself but a younger Esposito.

James hums a tune for a few moments as he drives under the tunnel they were entering, "So I'll pick you up at 8 man?" Rick clears his throat and nods, "Sure whatever is fine."

Jame's rolls his eyes,"Ok bro seriously! Bring your charm and make sure you bring a happy smile."

Rick lets out a puff of air and chuckles, "Gotcha, Happy smile."

The rest of the ride was met in silence. Rick closed his eyes in some attempt to help his thoughts, he hadn't been out in months! had been too depressed to leave the house. Luckily he hadn't lost his inspiration for writing, Kate was his muse yes, but when he was in the zone he can't stop.

Minutes later he felt the car came to a stop, "And we are here."

"Thanks James, see you tonight I guess."

James smirked, "Ugh yea man you will!" He yells out as rick exits the car.

Castle made his was into the large stone building, still a smile graced on his face. James was a cool guy, maybe he could actually have some fun for once in the past 3 months. When Kate had left his book parties had been put on hold, his events for signings had been put on hold AND his sanity had slightly been put on hold. Maybe a night out was just the thing to help his depression. He made his way to a reception desk where a petite blond woman was typing furiously at her computer.

Ah, either she was new and extremely nervous about her new job or she was late on a deadline. He cleared his throat slightly so that he would't startle her to badly. She jumped slightly and darted her eyes up to him, "Oh sorry how can I help you?" She composed herself from her shock but when she realized who was standing in front of her she didn't even stop her jaw from dropping.

"Oh my gosh your Richard Castle!" She squeaks, her hand flew to her mouth in embarassment.

Rick smirked from her rambling, "Yep that would be me."

The red cheeked girl took a deep breath, "Sorry I just..your my favorite author, I think I've read your books 3 times each!" She admitted.

Rick smiled at her, "That's really sweet, I can give you an autograph If you'd like." He shrugged, not wanting to present himself as cocky.

He loved to see his fans happy, the girl's face lights up with excitement, "Oh my goodness that would be awesome! Thank you." She rambles once more, opening a small drawer in her desk and retrieving a worn book. It was Heat Wave, he took a deep breath and placed a smile on his lips. "Wow, you weren't lying about reading it a lot." he chuckles and flips the cover open.

She sheepishly smiles at him and gives a half hearted shrug.

"Yea I ugh really like Nikki Heat! I love how much chemistry you have between them."

Rick bit his lip, when did he start that!? Darn Kate for making him pick up her habit.

"Yea, my..my wife really gave me a lot of inspiration." ,He wasn't going to ruin this girls happiness with his own grief.

"What's your name?"

"Oh it's Nora."

He smiles at he and jotts some writing down, "Here you go Nora."

she giggled when he handed her book back. "Thank you so much! I was so excited when they told me you were writing about Jame's Bond in England!" She was genuinely excited, he could tell.

He smiled, "Well I'll make sure your one of the first to have a copy." She blushed, "That's sweet thank you, oh your appointemnt is about to start, it's two doors down first one on your right." She informed. Rick thanked her, offering her one more smile before walking off. 2 Hours later after a long meeting that ended with smiles for everyone, Rick made his way towards his hotel.

He wasn't going to take a car again, walking seemed better, it helped calm his rapid thoughts. He slides his key card into the metal slot and waits for it to turn green. He opens the hotel door and doesn't even bother with locking it. Castle blinks his eyes, the darkness was making it hard to see.

He goes to turn the lamps on, and slightly jumps when he sees a figure sitting on his bed. He was defenitley not expecting who was sitting on his bed with a nervous yet determined smile on their face.

The intruder stands up and saunters over to him, a gleam in their eye", Hello Rick."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**2,300 + views and 30+ Faves in 4 days!? You guys are the bestttt...**

"Hello Rick."

The voice whispered, her smile too sweet. Rick is frozen, he can't seem to even blink. He takes a deep breath before addressing his intruder, "Gina what are you doing here!?" He hissed, never in his life had he been more frightened.

Gina lets out a cynical giggle, "I heard about Kate, I'm so sorry Ricky."

She was definitely anything but sorry, he tells himself. He manages to place a fake smile on his lips, "Thank you so much, now you can kindly leave please?" He opened the door, hinting his plea for her to leave him in peace. Gina rolled her eyes, she wasn't backing down any time soon.

"Rick come on, let's give us another shot! We were so good together." Her eyebrow raises and her mouth turns into a smirk. Castle cleared his throat, _think Rick think_. "You know you are so right, but I'm super tired..come back tomorrow." he would try anything to get her out.

Gina giggled, "Well alright." She lets out a low purr, trailing her hand up his toned chest. Rick resisted the urge to roll his eyes, why did he ever fall for her again? He was about to kick her out when a loud gasp startled both him and his ex. "What in God's name do you think you're doing?" A voice hissed, a voice he knew all too well. He cranes his neck to the side and screw his eyes shut. _Kate_

Gina scoffed, "Well well well look at this, poor Kate trying to get her old life back? You left him honey, and now I have another shot, now get out." Gina spat, not expecting Kate to stand up for herself. Rick stood frozen, his ex wife and almost ex wife were standing in his hallway about to claw each other's eyes out! And how did Kate even know where he was! Ugh couldn't she give him a peaceful day for one minute!?

"Ladies, by all means -feel free to kill each other, but please do it somewhere else." He gave Kate a grim smile and slammed the door, not even bothering to let her speak. He didn't even want to see this conversation that was about to happen outside his hotel suite. His mind was trying to process this, first his ex wife- technically never even his wife after the annulment and Kate..his almost ex-wife. Why was Kate even here? Surely she wouldn't have come all the way to England just for him. No one ever did that when you don't love someone, because she didn't love him anymore.

Yet..the look on her face when she looked at him indicated nothing but love. He groaned and rubbed a hand down his face, women. Maybe he should just go for a dog next time. He's never going to fall for a woman again! His heart has been broken way too many times. Castle glanced at the clock on the nightstand that read 4:30. He has a few hours before James comes to pick him up why not get comfy?

He had just changed into some pajama pants when he heard it. It sounded like crying? He figured it was either Gina or Kate. His mind figured Gina since he knew Kate would kick Gina's little-

He gingerly opens the door, expecting to find Gina wailing over a chipped nail but he was definitely surprised to see Kate with her knees to her chest, crying next to his door. His heart didn't want to feel anything, he wanted to let her get hurt! She deserved it, but out of his nature he couldn't just let her sit here and cry. From the looks of it the women had only just exchanged words, her clothes weren't rumpled or dismayed and her hair was still neat. He cleared his throat, "Kate..just come inside for a second before you disturb the other guests." He mumbles.

Kate sniffled, obviously surprised he was even letting her in. She didn't even know how she got here, one second she was threatening Paula to tell her where he was and the next she was on a plane on her way to London. She slowly stood up, her legs wobbly under her. She and Gina hadn't physically lashed out but they had exchanged words in which Kate definitely lost. Gina knew where to blow her hard and she won this round. She tenderly took his waiting hand and let him guide her inside. She watched how his body tensed, it made her cry even harder. She made him vulnerable towards her! She hurt her perfect amazing husband and now she was paying the price.

He led her to the bed and turned around to grab a chair for himself, had she messed us so badly that he wouldn't even sit next to her? She was really going to have to fix this. Rick handed her a box of tissues, no matter how mad and hurt he was she knew he was still a caring and nurturing person. That's how he was formed, it was who he was. She dabbed at her eyes and blew her nose freeing the mucus that had clogged in there. His deep, rich voice startles her, "Why are you here Kate?" his words were short and blunt.

Kate gulped, why are you here Kate? To apologize? To get your man back?

"I..I needed to see you, needed to apologize." She mumbles, ok, that's one place to start Kate.

Rick scoffed, obviously he didn't believe her. She watched his eyes, his usually bright blue, hopeful eyes were no longer bright and hopeful in the creaulean irises. Instead they were dark, grey and dull.

She gulped, never before had he looked so tired and so angry. The way his jaw squared and tensed when she tried to touch him or they way he retracted like he'd just been burned on the stove. "Kate no one's ever needed me before, except Alexis! Everyone I've let in and given my heart to on my sleeve has abandoned me, left me, and taken me for granted! And your just like them." he growled, jabbing his finger towards her.

Kate tries not to break down even more, She had never seen him so angry! If she hadn't have known him for all these years and known that he wouldn't physically touch her then she would have been scared to death.

"Rick I know I've hurt you.."

Rick scoffed, "Hurt doesn't even begin to describe it! You left me Kate! For three months and the whole time I wondered, was it me? did i do something." Kate was about to jump in, it wasn't his fault in anyway! but he beat her to it, "And then I said to myself no it's her issue, if I did something I would have known, Kate's just to busy playing super cop." He faked a smile.

Kate gulped, "And the sad fact is..I was really excited to start a family with you! We were ready to have children, and now.." He slumped his shoulders in defeat. Oh no, Kate's mind went blank. His mention of them wanting a family reminded her.. She was late, she was 3 weeks later! Oh no, no no no!

She quickly jumps of the bed and runs into the bathroom, she locks the door because she knows he'll come after her if he thinks shes in danger or hurt. Her sobs come back and her body was shaking. If she was pregnant then Rick would most likely take the baby when it was born! He was the one with the stable career, he had the wealth and the good background, any judge could see that. He would have custody and if he wanted to he could make sure she didn't have visitation rights. Kate gulped, she knew Rick wouldn't do that. Even if he hated her, even is she was the last person on earth he wanted to see he still wouldn't keep her child away from her.

 _Deep breath's Kate, Deep breaths_. She turns around praying their was something she could find. As luck would have it, in the courtesy basket behind her there was a box of pregnancy tests. Thank God for 5 Star hotels! She quickly grabs a box and takes the stick out. It seemed easy enough, If the lines turned to pink then she was pregnant if not..then it was a false alarm.

She breathed in and took a deep breath, yeesh Kate be a woman.

Rick was confused more than ever, one minute they were talking and the next she was running into the bathroom. He sighed, maybe she was sick?He chastised him for even caring! As much as he wanted to be vengeful to her as she hurt him he still cared and loved her. He slowly made his way to the bathroom and lightly tapped it,

"Kate? are you ok?"

The click of the lock turned and the door slowly opened, Kate had tears streaming down her already puffy eyes.

"Rick..I know you hate me right now but.."

He carefully eyes her, what was she trying to say?

Her eyes fill up and tears build up in her eyes, she blinks them away in some attempt to not look as remorseful. She gives herself one more pat on the back for confidence. Kate brings her head up and stares at him as best as possible.

"Rick, I'm pregnant."

 **AN:| Oh no she didn't...**

 **Oh yes I did sista...**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it! Big twist I know! But don't worry, Rick isn't going to easly forgive her and their not going to fall back into things as if it never happened! In fact now that theirs a baby involved Rick could be even madder because he probably thinks she only came back because of the baby! Who Knows! We shall see ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys 3,300 + Views! I love you allllll! Ok children gather around, some of you are confused about the pregnancy and think that Kate cheated**. **So first of all even though some of this is AU most of it is the same! Right now we're around a month after epiosde 7. Everything's the same with the story! Rick tries to win her back, she goes to his apartment on their anniversary night yea yea yea.. And it's a month later and she's 3 weeks late if you get my drift, sooo there you have it :)**

He stood there, mouth a-gaping. She had just told him he was going to be a father again, he was in shock. Kate stood there with her arms wrapped around her body. Rick snapped out of his small trance and took a deep breath. The only words that rushed through mind were, Baby, pregnant, wow.

His next question made him internally slap himself, "Are..are you sure?" He asked, he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Kate nodded and ducked her head, "Yea I'm sure." her voice barely a whisper.

Rick gulped, he was trying to figure out what he was feeling right now. His mind cleared and his anger came back, right he forgot he kinda hated her right now all though that's not what he wanted to be feeling at this exact moment. Right now all he wanted to do was engulf her in his arms and kiss her senseless while spinning her around.

"Well, ugh.." He stammered, what was he supposed to say? Honey this is amazing, but i hate you right now so how do we celebrate!?

"Do you know when the baby was ugh..conceived?" He asked, he knew it was his of course, but the last time he had seen her had been after his attempt at celebrating their anniversary. She had left that morning and that's when his anger really got the best of him.

Kate's eyes widened, had he thought the baby wasn't his.. she gulped, no he wouldn't think that because he had to have known she was faithful still in their marriage. "I'm guessing our anniversary." She whispered, earning a nod from her husband. He had tried so hard those few months to win her back and she wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault. A month ago when he came to her on their anniversay she couldn't resist anymore so she knocked on their door with burgers in her hand from Remy's.

She left that morning without saying goodbye and that's when she figured Rick gave up after that, he must have been livid, she thought. Now almost 4 weeks later she didn't even think twice about her missed period, she had been so stressed she figured it was just from her work load. Kate wiped a stray tear from her eye, wow he took a good look at her and realized how bad she actually looked. She was still beautiful of course but her eyes looked worn and tired, they were red and puffy. Her color was paler and her cheekbones were thinner.

Kate swallowed and audibly cleared her throat, "Rick you don't have to say anything..I'll make sure you have full custody when it's born." She gave him a grim smile and went to walk past him.

Rick raised an eyebrow, Wait what? Full custody..Oh no no no no, he might be mad at her but they're baby wasn't going to have just one parent in it's life. No he already did that with Alexis and he wasn't doing it again. He let out a sigh and walked over to the bed where she was sitting cross legged. She had her head bowed causing her hair to fall to the side, covering the whole side of her face. Rick silently put away his anger knowing she needed some type of comfort.

He gently brushed her hair out of her face so he could look at her. Kate sniffled, slowly bringing her head up to look at her husband. He sighed, "Kate..I'm not going to accuse you because you already know what you did." She nodded, of course she knew what she did! She ruined the greatest thing she ever had.

He continued- "But this baby is going to have two parents in it's life." He told her with no hint of waver in his voice.

"Alexis is only 10 but..she knew her mother left her at a young age and then you stepped in and.." Should he finish that statement?

"I stepped out." She finished for him, she left the little girl and she hated herself for that.

Rick's voice was small when he responded, "Yea..you did but if it was to protect her I will always thank you for that." He gave her a genuine smile.

Kate bit her lip, "Rick I never wanted to hurt you..I thought I was doing the right thing." She sobbed, dropping her head into her hands. Rick froze, was she breaking down? He didn't understand how she had any tears left! He stood up, ready to give her some space but he figured that was the opposite of what she wanted. He knew she was yearning for a touch, a kiss even a hug. So he bent down and scooped her up, not surprised when she snuggled closer to him.

He gently laid her down on the bed, and climbed in next to her. His arm was under her so she rolled into him, her face buried in his shirt. His scent always calmed her, always made her feel warm and safe. Even if she only got this one moment with him, even if it was the only personal moment she ever got again she would savor it. She would treasure it like a precious jewel, she vowed if he ever gave her a second chance she would never pull a stupid stunt like she did ever again.

Luckily Rick sent Alexis away before this all happened, the girl has been with her mother for almost 4 months. Rick had been wary to let her go but Meredith had genuinely wanted to get to know her daughter. He had agreed the Alexis could stay with her for a few months. Kate sighed contently when he began gently rubbing circles on her back. He knew how to calm her down in the most gentlest ways. "Rick?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" A grumbled reply came, she silently smiled. He was almost out of it.

"Nothing..it can wait."

He mumbled something in response and tightened his grip like she was a stuffed animal. Kate smiled and snuggled as close as possible. He obviously didn't know he did it, but she didn't care. This was perfect.

His head jerked and his eyes flew open, where was he and who...? He shot up and took a deep breath when he realized Kate was sleeping next to him. Oh right, he had let her sleep next to him just to let her get a bit calmer. He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair, he cast a sideways glance to the clock on the nightstand and gasped. He forgot that James was picking him up for the club thing. Maybe he could call and cancel? No Kate was fine he wasn't going to ruin a possible night of fun.

He grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom to freshen up. He came out freshly showered and shaven. He had on a dark pair or jeans and a deep red cocktail dress shirt complete with his Italian leather jacket. He grabbed his wallet and keys ready to walk out. He stopped and pondered if he should leave a note for Kate, he didn't want her freaking out. Ugh this woman, he wished he could hurt her as she hurt him but he loved her to much.

He sighed and dropped his stuff on the bed and reached for the notepad on the nightstand. He jotted down a few words and placed it next to gave her a fluttering kiss on the forehead and watched her for a few seconds. She was cute when she slept, the way her nose crinkled and her breathing stuttered.

He lightly chuckled and made his way out of the hotel room. He figured she wasn't leaving any time soon so he was going to have to get her a hotel room. He didn't mind helping her but he was NOT sharing the same room with her. He wasn't ready for that at all. period. Rick lifted his head when the sound of a car horn honked.

James was waving for him to get in the passenger seat. "Hey man you ready for a night of F.U.N.?" He spelled out fun.

Rick laughed and strapped his seat belt on. "Oh you have no idea."

 **AN:| So there it is guys! I hope I cleared up confusion about the pregnancy!**

 **If not message me and I'll try and help yea figure it out ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok So I received a lot of negative reviews in the previous chapter so let me just start by saying to Guest #1, yea I'm sure hotels don't carry pregnancy tests in their courtesy baskets but hey I was just using my imagination for this story!**

 **For the guest who said this story is ridiculous, oh well if you don't like it then sorry! You don't have to read it if you don't want to!**

 **I don't mind receiving negatives comments because it helps you write better honestly! But don't outright bash someones hard work! Love you guys!**

"Ricky let loose, cut back man.", His friend attempts to pat his arm but fails miserably.

Rick sighs, "I can't stop thinking about her." he mumbles, staring down at his untouched beer.

He had been happy to ditch her for a specific reason but now he was starting to feel guilty. Why was it that she could go 3 months without out feeling guilty about leaving him but the moment he steps out for less than an a hour he feels like a world class jerk?

Rick groans to himself, running a hand down his face. James is dancing the macarena with some random chick so he quietly slips out of his chair and leaves a few bills on the table for his friend, he sends him a text message knowing he'll probably be too drunk to read it till the morning.

Castle hails a cab once he's outside the club, it's cold in London,snowing weather even he thinks. Once he's in the cab he checks his phone to see if he has any missed calls or texts from Kate.

Maybe she's still asleep?

He was only gone for an hour, if she was mad she had absolutely no right! He simply wanted some fun but she had to go and ruin it for him.

He chastised himself for jumping to conclusions, calm down Rick just wait till you get to the hotel. He hands the cabbie a few bills knowing there was more than there should be in there, he's used to giving his New York drivers large tips anyway.

The doorman gives him a friendly smile as he opens the door wide open, Rick returns the smile.

A short man who he recognizes as the manager, walks up with a nervous smile, "Ah Mr. Castle? There's a woman in your suite who won't stop yelling your name.. I think she's having some panic attack!" The man rambles, obviously nervous from the wrinkles in his forehead and the sweat trickling down his neck.

Rick silently mumbles to himself but still puts on a good face to calm the manager from having his own panic attack.

"Don't worry Mr. Coplan I'll take care of it." he assures, giving the man's arm at pat as he walks past him.

He hurries to his suite not bothering with the elevator. He runs up the stairs, glad he's been in shape all these years.

Why'd he have to be on the 15th floor!? He's lightly panting by the time he reaches his floor, but he composes himself as he slides the keycard in the metal slot of his door.

He gently opens the door, expecting a raging Kate to yell at him and he's fully ready to fight back but he's met with the sobs of a crying woman, curled in fetal position on the bed.

He drops his coat on the chair and quietly makes his way toward the bed, not wanting to startle her.

"Kate?" he murmurs, lightly tapping her shoulder.

She shoots up and gasps, "Rick!" She yells, throwing her tired arms around his neck and pulling him in for a bone crushing hug.

She was spooked, something threw her off, she acted like this after her shooting. "Kate what happened?" He gently asked, rubbing light circles on her back.

Her sniffles take a moment to subside before her reply comes, "I woke up and reached for you and you weren't there, and I..I thought LOCSAT got to you because of my carelessness." She sobs into his neck, he can feel her hot breath breathing heavily on his skin.

Her tears are torturing him as they trickle their way down his neck and shirt. He wants to tell her off, that angered and hurt part of him wants to hurt her so badly that is starting to physically hurt now!

He fights the urge to take her arms off of him but she's beginning to calm down now so he lets her continue to hug him for the next few moments.

Her breathing eventually turns from heavy panting to slow breaths and he gently prods her off of him. "Kate." he prompts, he gently lifts his wife's chin to look at her.

He studies her eyes, the gold flakes in her irises are swimming everywhere. He looks at her deeply but the regret comes back and his head drops, his fists curl at his side, he's so angry that he physically has to restrain himself.

He needs some space, he slides off the bed and walks to the large window. His hip is resting on the wall and his head is tucked under his chin.

He wraps his arms around himself hoping it can protect him from her. He hears movement behind him but makes no move to check, he keeps himself in this spot because it feels safer.

His heart feels safer.

Kate lets her bare feet hit the carpeted floor in his suite. Had she messed up so badly that he couldn't even look at her? She takes a slow breath and enters the bathroom, desperately needing to wash her face.

He hears the water running in the bathroom and he finally moves from the spot he's been in. He turns around and sinks himself in a chair.

He should run, but he can't move. He's stuck to his spot because he feels paralyzed! He wants to get out before she comes out but he can't. Take it like a man Rick, he thinks. Minutes later the door opens and his eyes slowly lift to look at her, she washed her face.

Her makeup gone and all that's left is her vulnerable face. His eyes droop down to his lap again and he presses two fingers to the spot in between his eyes.

"Rick-", it sounds like a whimper.

She continues, "Did I mess up this bad? Can I fix it at all?" She mumbles, slowly making her way towards him.

Rick places his head in his hands and takes a deep breath, "I don't know Kate, I don't know if you can fix it..I just don't know."

Kate presses her hand to her mouth to stiffle a sob she feels.

"I understand." She manages to respond with out wavering her voice. "I'll go now, I should get my own room." She says, putting her shoes on.

Rick doesn't move, doesn't respond but he's glad she sees that he needs his space. Before she leaves she turns back to him with a fire in her eyes, "I'm not giving up Rick, I'll fight for you with every last breath in my body, this baby needs parents who love each other not parents who have to care for it out of duty." She tells him, her voice strong.

She strides over to him and gingerly reaches for his hand as if she's asking permission, He lifts his head and sees nothing but love in her eyes.

He's so tired, so tired of being angry. So he let's out a sigh, "Ok Kate." He agrees.

She gives him a puzzled look and he elaborates, "Fight for us, prove to me this is what you want and that you won't leave again." He says.

Hope swells in her chest and she feels a burden lifted, he's letting her in. He's letting her prove to him how much she loves him and that she's not going to leave again.

She takes a deep breath and gently runs her hands down his stubbly cheek. "I love you Rick and I'm not going to ruin my second chance." She mumbles, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

She lingers for a moment to long, she's not going to entice him into a real kiss because she knows the boundaries.

"Let me take you to lunch tomorrow, start small?" She asks.

Rick gives her a limp nod, still shocked at her determination.

She smiles and runs her hand across his cheek once more before making herself scarce from his hotel suite.

 ***I'll just go over there***

 _ **Trust me! Kate has a lot of making up to do before Rick even remotley begins to forgive her! It's not gonna be easy...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**All I can say is Plot twist...**

He lays awake that night, did he make the right choice? He had given her the green light to try and fix this shambled marriage, she had gladly taken it but her couldn't stop feeling wary of her. He would always love her, no matter what but why did he feel like this? Maybe it was the fact he felt like a failure?

He had 3 marriages, technically 2 but it still proved he couldn't have a marriage last for more than a few years! Meredith cheated on him, that one left a sting in his heart when he found out.

Gina just wanted him for his money, in the beginning he actually thought she loved him for him but she showed her actions one night at a party when he overheard her talking to her friends about how she had him on the hook.

When he met Kate at the bookstore that day he actually thought it would be different. She was sweet, kind, really good at her job. She had been in a dark place when he met her, her mother had died the year before. He had encouraged her to join the police, now he regrets it.

Castle sits up and cracks his neck to relieve his stiffness, maybe a shower would help? No he already had one for the day and he really didn't feel like getting up. He sighs and decides to call his daughter, it's 8 hours ahead her in London so it's only 5 PM in LA.

He dials his daughter's number and waits for her to pick up. He doesn't have to wait long, "Hi daddy!" He smiles, he really misses her.

"Hi pumpkin, how was your day baby girl?"

He's not on facetime so he can't see her face but he can already see her huge bright smile. "Really really good! Mom took me to her studio where she's doing a show."

Rick chuckled, "Your mom actually got a part?"

Alexis giggled, "Yea I think she plays the understudy?" She asks more like a question.

"Yea well at least it's something." He admonishes, because if it requires meredith to go somewhere than that means his baby can come home faster.

"Daddy I tried calling Kate but she didn't pick up, is she ok?" Rick gulped, he's really grateful that he's not on facetime right now because if his daughter saw his face she could easily see right through him.

"Ugh I talked to her today honey, maybe her phone decided to not work." It wasn't necessarily a lie, he did talk to her today but he didn't want Alexis to find out until he could talk to her face to face.

Alexis seemed to buy it, even though she was smart for her age she was still only 10 and somethings she went with and didn't press further.

"Ok daddy." He smiled, she was his angel.

"So tell me, what did your mom buy you today?" He questions, because he knows Alexis is going to come home with 10x as much as she left with.

Meredith was definitely an avid shopper, he knew if their was a show about only shopping which there probably was, Meredith could probably win it. His little redhead answers his question, "Well we bought some dresses for mommy's acting party that she's throwing and-"

Rick interrupts because a party..thrown by meredith!? Big red flag.

"Baby ugh party? What kind of party and how many people?" He asks.

"She said a lot daddy." Rick pinches the bridge of his nose, when Meredith throws parties it always means alcohol and that resorts in lots of drunk people and he definitely doesn't want his daughter anywhere near that kind of environment.

"Hey baby is your mommy around you by any chance?" He asks, please please please because unless it's her special day then Meredith doesn't answer anyone's calls.

"Yea daddy she's next to me."

The rustle of the phone causes him to move the phone away from his ear for a moment, seconds later a woman's voice picks up. "Ricky?" Rick rolls his eyes, she had to be the only one who said his name like that.

Then again Kate was the first one to call him Castle. "Hey Meredith." He greets.

"Hey there, Alexis said you had something to ask me?"

He sighs, "Ugh yea, listen this party you're throwing how many people are going to be there?"

She giggles, "Ricky don't you remember! I never have under 50 people, unspoken rule." Her voice almost sounds like a 'Duh'.

"Right right, but if Alexis is going to be there maybe.."

"Darling don't worry! I already thought ahead!" Rick rolled his eyes, meredith? Thinking ahead? Fat chance.

"And?"

"And I decided to invite other kids over so she won't be lonely."

Rick closes his eyes and groans, that's even worse. "Meredith I think maybe you should let Alexis sleepover at a friends house that night."

Please be smart enough to go along with it. Meredith muffles the phone for a brief moment, "Ricky does she have friends here? We haven't had much time for friends because we've been shopping all the time." He can almost see her little devious smirk.

Think Rick think, "Ugh Lex don't you have a friend..lacey? No..-"

"Gracie!?" His daughter pipes up.

"Yea! Didn't they move to california last summer?" He asks.

Alexis bobs her head, "Yea they did."

"Good good, I'll call them up and see if you can spend the night there, I'm sure you agree Meredith." he says with a clenched jaw.

Meredith sighs, "Well alright Ricky, I don't care, although I was only going to teach her how to take a shot."

Rick's eyes widen, "MERE-"

The phone hangs up before he can finish yelling at her. He was so glad he called, he made a mental note to call the parents tomorrow and try and set up a sleepover with them. Now he was really exhausted, He put his phone back on the nightstand and flipped to his side.

He was in the middle of drifting to sleep when a soft tap on the door woke him. Castle grumbled, couldn't he get a decent night of sleep!? He slips out of bed to find out who's bothering him.

He almost forgot about Kate, she was standing before him with a wary look on her face. She was hugging her body like it was protecting her. "Kate?" His wife's doesn't say anything, she just wraps her arms around his waist and sobs.

He shouldn't feel anything he tells himself, shouldn't care that his wife is sobbing but he does. He gently guides her to the bed and sits her down, she doesn't let him move whatsoever. So he stays quiet, silently rubbing circles on her back. Eventually her breathing calms down. He feels her wipe her eyes from her movement.

Kate sniffles and slowly sits up. "I..I'm sorry." She begins.

Rick takes a deep breath, "it's Ok, we all need a good cry sometimes."

He's being gentle with her because right now he knows something is off. "Gina visited me."

Rick's brow furrows, "Didn't she leave earlier?"

Kate sniffles, "I thought she did but..she came back and this time she began to physically hurt me, I was ready to take her down because I knew I could but then..then she hit my stomach."

Her sobs came over her and Rick felt his anger move from Kate to Gina. He was going to kill her if she harmed their baby in any way. "Kate we need to get you to the hospital, make sure the baby is ok." He prods, standing up to put a shirt on.

Kate silently agrees with a nod and waits for him to get dressed. She knew no matter what he wouldn't think twice about helping her, it was who he was. She had opened the door expecting her room service but an angry Gina began hitting her and slapping her. She was thrown off guard and she had to gain her balance before she could even respond.

By the time she was stable enough to fight back Gina kicked her right in her stomach. Kate had felt the worst pain shoot inside of her, she had laid on the floor for so many minutes before gaining enough strength to go get Rick.

"Come on Kate." He gently helped her sit up, but a sharp pain ran through her and she fell back.

"It..hurts so much." She gritted through clenched teeth.

Rick then scoops her up in his arms, bridal style. "I got you." He gives her a tender smile.

He quickly get a cab for them gently strapping Kate in first then moving around the car to get in himself. They get to the hospital, the doctors quickly take her and leave him in the dust. He eventually moves to the waiting room, he prays.

He prays because if his child or wife is in danger..he might do horrible things to Gina. It takes a few hours, he figures they're doing ultrasounds and different tests on her but finally on the 4th hour a small woman calls out her name. He shoots up from his chair and walks over.

"Katherine Castle?"

He nods, "I'm her husband."

The nurse nods and offers him a gentle smile. "I'll take you to her now, the doctor will explain her condition." He follows the nurse like a lost puppy and almost trips when they come to a stop.

"Right through there." She points to the door.

He thanks her and slowly walks in to find a tall doctor talking to his wife. She quickly sees him a breaths a sigh of relief, "Rick."

Castle tenderly smiles and walks over.

The doctor gives them a moment before speaking, "Mr. Castle, your wife received an abdominal blow to the stomach resulting in some very sharp pains as you know."

Rick nods. "But your wife says she's pregnant?" He asks, taking his clipboard.

Rick furrows his brow, "Yes..isn't that what you guys have been trying to do? make sure the baby's ok?" He asks.

The doctor gives him a sympathetic look, "No we've been stopping the internal bleeding in your wife's abdomen."

Rick gulps, "So the baby?" The doctor sighs and looks at the floor for a brief moment before looking back up.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but you are not pregnant." He says.

Kate and Rick's faces visibly pale. "W..what?" She stutters.

"I..I took the test, it said positive!" She chokes, because she knows what she read.

The doctors nods, "Yes I know, but even though it's very very rare, sometimes the test can be false positive even when it says your pregnant, it's called a positive human chorionic gonadotropin or hCG." He explains gently.

Kate begins crying in Rick's shoulder who himself feels the tears forming. "I..I was so.." Kate chokes on her words.

The doctor nods, "I know and I'm very sorry." He whispers, before leaving the couple to grieve.

Kate continues sobbing into her husband's shoulder. "Rick..please just hold me." She begs and Rick nods.

"I'm here Kate..I'm here."

I'll go hide now...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! A little mystery in the beginning...**

She remains calm when the man asks her the questions, she doesn't respond just stares at her cuffed hands. The man continues to press her but she won't give in. She needs her happy ending and if she confesses she won't get it with the man she loves. She slowly lifts her eyes to look her interrogator in his eyes, "I'd like my lawyer now, thank you."

"We call them solicitor's here." He snarls, slamming his file shut.

The woman shrugs, "Whatever."

The officer growls something under his breath and stands up. He lets the door slam behind him as he walks out, leaving the woman by herself. The woman sighs and leans back in her chair, some integrators they have. She takes a sip of the water they gave her, she needed to be refreshed for her mission.

Inspector Blake is in the middle of calling a legal advisor for his suspect when his colleague comes up to him, a blonde woman in his custody.

"Oy is there a room open?"

Blake shrugs him off, "Find her a room."

The officer nods and takes the woman, he puts her in the same room as Blake's suspect. He cuffs her to the table so that neither of them can harm each other. "Now you two stay quiet." he warns.

They wait till he leaves before speaking. The blonde woman looks nervous and scared, her wide eyes and trembling figure, "You said I wouldn't get arrested if I did what you asked!" She whimpers.

The brunette across from her smirks, "Don't worry Gina, you'll be out of here in no time." She whispers just as her interrogator comes back in.

Kate slowly opens her eyes to a bright light shining in her face, "Woah take it easy sweetie, just making sure you're comfy." Her nurse smiles softly at her.

Kate coughs, she can't remember the last time she's had water. She's been in the hospital for the past 24 hours. Mostly she's slept, but every time she thinks of the doctor's words she feels depressed.

She had been ready to have a baby, even if she was still repairing her relationship with her husband she had wanted a child. Rick had been there next to her the whole time, he had simply held her hand and stayed silent.

She didn't know if it was to let her have some rest or because he was in shock. She had finally persuaded him to go to his hotel and freshen up, she knew he was exhausted mentally and physically.

He hadn't said anything to her, he just nodded and left. Kate takes a swig of water from the bottle her nurse brings her. She reminds herself, small sips.

By the time she feels refreshes she's already closing her eyes, she feel so tired. Whatever drugs they had her on were really affecting her. She's halfway asleep when she hears the door creak open. Her eyelids peel open, she smiles gently when her husband comes right next to her and sits in the chair right beside her bed.

He looks better, he must have taken a small power nap, She thinks. He had new clothes on and his face was shaved and clean.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, gingerly taking her hand.

He made himself promise that he wouldn't let his anger get the best of him during this time. Kate needed someone to comfort her, not a chastiser.

His wife gives him a sleepy smile, "Really tired."

He chuckles at her when she attempts to roll her eyes. "Yea they have you on some pretty heavy stuff to help with the pain." He explains, Interlocking his fingers with hers.

Kate yawns, "Can I go sleep?" She slurs, her head falling to the side.

Rick brushes his hand across her forehead, and sweeps the hair that was peeking, away to the side. "Yea Kate, get some sleep..I'll be right here when you wake up." He promises, kissing her hand that was tightly being held in his.

He waits till she's completely out of it before silently leaving her room to go get himself a cup of coffee from the cafeteria. He hadn't had time to get one for himself when he was coming back from the hotel.

Had been to focused on returning to think about his empty stomach. He comes back 10 minutes later with a steaming cup in his hands and finds his wife sleeping just a peacefully as when he left.

He decided to sit on the sofa next to the window. Maybe he can take another small nap? He uses his coat as a blanket. The next time he wakes up he has a warm blanket on him, how'd that get there?

He sits up, cracking his neck from the stiffness that the couch had given him. He finds Kate staring at him with amused look. He blushed, she wasn't supposed to make him feel that way anymore.

Kate lets out a peaceful sigh, "I had the nurses cover you up."

ah , well that's how he got the warm blanket.

He smiles and goes to sit next to her. "Thank you."

She nods and takes his hand, "Mmhmm."

"Did they say when you can leave?" He asks.

Kate nods, "Yea they said tomorrow morning."

Rick gives her a gentle smile, "Good, that's good."

Kate hums, "Have you called my dad or anyone?" She asks even though she knows she has no right, the only person he would have needed to call was her dad. Anyone else was just a friend of hers and he didn't have an obligation towards her. She sighs, she really hopes she can repair this marriage that she almost husband clears his throat to get her attention back, "Yea i called your father and the also the boys." He answer's easily.

Kate feels a bit of hope swell in her chest, he went out of his way to do that for her?

"Thank you." She mumbles, kissing his palm. Rick gave her a tender smile, "I'd do anything for you kate, you know that."

Kate whimpers and feels her tears rise, "Even after how I treated you?" She chokes out.

Rick bites his inside cheek and nods, "Even if you hurt me, I'll still be there for you." he promises, giving their interlocked hands a gently squeeze.

Kate sniffles, "I love you so much." She can't hold back anymore, She needs him back.

But he's not ready... Rick smiles once again, "I love you too, and hopefully we can get back to the way we were before this whole thing blew up." He tells her with a gentle, calming voice.

Kate nods her agreement, at least he's open about it now. He's actually willing, maybe it won't be so rough. She's releases the next day, the doctor tells her to rest for a week or two before doing any stranious activity.

He asks her if there's someone to take care of her, she shakes her head at first but Rick steps in. "I'll be there, I'm her husband after all." He gives her a tender smile. Her breath hitched, why were they waiting again? Oh right, because she had broken his trust.

He checks out of his hotel suite and asks for a double bedroom suite, he's going to take care of her but he's still not ready to share a bed with her. It's to soon, to fresh to open wounds. He helps her settle on the couch when they get inside. The fall into a routine, he changes her bandages every morning a night, he helps her get into the bath and leaves her to wash herself.

He he helps her get out and sits her on the bed to get dressed. She can't bend down, her insicion scar on her stomach pulls so he has to help her slip her jeans or shorts on. She knows it's not half as bad as when she got shot in the chest almost 4 years ago but this time she wasn't a stubborn woman, she actually wanted someone to take care of her.

By the 2nd week she can walk around with out pain, she gets her stitches out in 3 days which is great because that means it's not much longer before she can actually do stuff. She feels guilty for keeping Rick inside the whole time, she knows this wasn't something he had expected when he came to London. When she confronts him he simply smiles, had promised that he had been able to get lots of writing done.

One morning when she's relaxing on the couch with a book and he's writing on his computer she asks a question that had been bugging her for many weeks. "Rick?"

"Hmm?" He mumbles, furiously typing on his computer.

"Are..are you really done with Niki Heat?" She mumbles, because she doesn't know if she can take it. Niki heat was their connection and it he was off writing about some Secret spy then what if he finds a new muse?

She doesn't think she can ever recover from that. Her husband thinks of what to respond, "Honestly I thought I had been, my mind kept telling me I was done but I don't think I can ever be done with Niki." He answers.

Kate gulps, "But you're writing about Jame's bond now."

Rick rubs that back of his neck for a moment, "Yea but that doesn't mean I'm done with Niki, I'm just taking a small break." He pats her leg.

Kate smiles, content with his answer. She loves to watch him write, the way his face changes every time he has a different idea or a new character.

"Can we go out tonight? for dinner..I.. I never got to take you to lunch that day." She murmurs. Rick stops his typing again and swallowes, they hadn't even kissed yet. She hadn't pushes that boundary even tho it was getting really annoying.

Her husband is trying to think of an excuse because dinner feels so..so intimate but he knows she needs to get some fresh air. Man up Rick.. "Ok Kate..we can go to dinner." He responds with a hint of hesitance.

Kate gives him a kiss on the cheek, he felt comfortable with that. She goes to get ready because she didn't bring that deep purple dress for nothing. She wanted to look gorgeous for him tonight.

2 Hours later she waits for him to knock on her door, asking her if she's ready. When minutes pass she gives up and goes out wondering why he didn't knock. Her answer is found when she spots him talking on his phone. So she waits on the couch for him to finish.

10 minutes later he tucks the phone in his pocket and turns around ready to get Kate but he sees her on the couch her nose in a book. "Wow." His jaw drops when he sees her.

Kate notices he's staring at her, well that's better She thinks. "You look gorgeous Kate." He kisses her hand.

"You look good yourself." She runs her hand across his suit.

"So? Dinner..Because I'm starving." He winks, earning a laugh.

"Lead the way."

 **Reviews are loved!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:|Thank you to the people who actually commented nice reviews... To the Guest who said, "You should go hide because this story is ridiculous" and because I had a few grammar errors in the last chapter... well you keep commenting things like that..well when you become more than someone hiding behind the guest account and actually let me respond to you, keep your degrading comments to yourself!**

She takes him to a low key Italian restaurant, it's not overly fancy but you can still dress up a bit. Kate watches how he is slightly tensing, was it too soon? He seemed happy enough to come.

Kate bites her lip and just watches him, he's doing something on his phone while they wait for the Hostess to call their name.

She imagines them coming here on an anniversary, Castle sweeping her off her feet to London, leaving their kids ho-. Don't get ahead of yourself Kate, she chastises. You still have a lot of making up to do.

The hostess calls out their name, smiling a little extra at Rick as she leads them. He seems oblivious, or he just doesn't want to respond.

"Enjoy guys, and let me know if I can get you anything." She winks at Rick.

Kate picks up the menu and rolls her eyes, she wasn't going to get mad, she was going to stay calm. "Kate? Did you hear me?" Her husband's voice startles her, sends her thoughts spiraling down.

Kate stares at him, "Oh yea..sorry just thinking." She ducks her head back to her menu.

Rick gives her a slight glare but lets it go, he knows what he wants already so he grabs a piece of bread from the table and dips it in the oil.

The waiter comes and Kate's glad it's a male because she doesn't have to worry about him flirting with her husband. Plus he's in his late 50's so she doesn't have to worry either. He's polite, asks what he can get them both.

They both order a different pasta dish and Rick orders a bottle of wine. After the waiter leaves Kate can fully turn her attention her her company, she knows he's slightly uncomfortable by the way he keeps clenching his fists to his side.

He probably thinks she can't tell but she knows, knows she's going to have to work extra hard to fully gain his trust back. Her husband excuses himself to use the restroom for a moment, leaving her to herself.

Castle takes his time washing his hands and looks at his reflection in the mirror,he can't seem to shake the feeling of anger, he feels anger and he doesn't know why.

He already forgave Kate, forgave her for her stupid actions after he woke up to her sobbing next to him a few days ago. Hes forgiven he yes but he still doesn't trust her and isn't ready to dive back in a relationship.

He knows their marriage isn't in total shambles but he needs time, he gave her time after her shooting and now it's her turn; but why did he have this angry feeling in his stomach?

He makes his way back towards their table and stops dead in his tracks, he thinks he knows why he had a strange feeling in his stomach.

Maybe it was the fact that the person he never wanted to see was sitting in his seat talking to his wife. Why the heck was Josh here!? Of all the places- Castle watches Kate, he's surprised to see she's putting on a polite, yet forceful smile.

He figured she'd be more than happy to talk to her Ex.

Castle mentally slaps himself for that thought, she was faithful. Her leaving wasn't for that reason he knew that. So what are you going to do Rick?

He screams in his head, makes his way to the table and taps the doctor's shoulder.

"Eh excuse me but that's my seat." he places a false smile on his handsome face, casting a slight glance to a now amused Kate.

Josh glares at him for a moment but doesn't argue, "Oh so you and Castle are still together?" He casually asks.

Kate had confessed to Rick when she was recovering in the hospital after her shooting that she had dated the doctor when Rick began getting suspicious. He had seen the way the doctor had been looking at his girlfriend and he knew they must have had a relationship.

"It was a year before we met, just days after her murder, I just wanted a distraction from my mother's death, so I dated him for a few months, ended it about a week before I met you at the bookstore."

Kate takes a sip of her wine to deflect the question, just let Rick handle this one. She sees the enjoyment radiating off her husband, he's not letting this opportunity slip.

Castle just gives the other man and smile, "Oh yes we're still together, married too."

He rubs the doctor's wounds a little deeper.

Kate casts her eyes to her ex and has to suppress a chuckle, he looks like he's about to pop a vein. "Oh well.. That's nice." He mutters.

It hadn't ended well, he had made the mistake of asking her out again in the hospital even with Rick there, they had exchanged a few more than words in her hospital room. Last she heard he had been in Africa for a doctor's between borders mission.

"Josh is there a reason you're here?" She asks, she wants to know why he had to interrupt them.

Josh clears his throat and turns to her, "Yea.. there's a Surgeon conference a few blocks down but I got hungry so I just grabbed a bite." He explains, folding his arms.

Kate just gives him a nod and goes back to the salad she had been in the middle of eating.

"Great, so nice seeing you, take care." Rick doesn't give him a chance to respond just turns back to Kate. Josh, just as stupid as the last time walks around the table to face Kate.

"Kate I know you can't possibly still want this guy! We were so good together." he attempts to take her hand but she withdraws it away from him.

"Josh just stop! I've been with Rick for 5 years now and I love him more than life itself! You were just a distraction." She hisses, and Josh visibly cowers.

Rick has to glance down, ouch he knew that one was an old wound. "But Kate." He prompts, Castle wants to punch the living day lights out of this guy but he trusts Kate to handle her own affair.

"Josh when are you going to get it? I don't want you." She growls, but he doesn't give up.

"I heard this guy has two other marriages and some little daughter! you're seriously going to put up with that!" With that Kate's hand connects with Josh's cheek, leaving a red and angry mark.

"How dare you- If you had paid attention when I was shot you would have known that sweet red-headed girl always there was Alexis, "that kid" you just remarked and I've come to love her as my own daughter! And regarding his other marriages well.. let's just say it wasn't his fault." She easily defends.

Rick can't seem to wipe the shocked expression on his face, he can see the other patrons glaring at them for this heated expression. He'll leave a generous tip.

"Get out Josh and don't ever try and contact me again." His wife warns with her death glare.

Josh finally moves to leave but he needs to get one more piece of hatred out so he balls his fist and hits Castle straight in the face. Kate screams, not expecting that. She's ready to attack her ex but Castle doesn't let her because he's already on top of Josh, punching him back.

The doctor tries to respond but Castle is bigger and in way better shape. Kate has enough, she has to pull Castle off before he kills the doctor. "Rick just calm down." She whispers, running her hand down his face.

The police show up seconds later, peeling Josh off the floor. The medical man has blood pouring out of his nose and two huge black eyes, his bruising is already setting in.

Kate pushes Castle to the bathroom and locks it behind them, "Sit." She orders.

He climbs on the sink and bows his head. Kate begins wetting some paper towels and also takes a alcohol swab out of her purse.

She always kept some on her. She takes his bruised hand and gently wipes it with the wet towel, he has pieces of skin hanging off and his knuckles are swollen.

"Babe I'm so sorry." She whispers, wiping off the blood.

Rick won't look at her and for a split second she wonders if he blames her. "Not your fault." A gruff respond comes, she lifts her head to look at him, sees the pain in his blue eyes.

"I wish I never met that man." She finishes wiping the blood and moves to use the alcohol wipe. She hears him hiss in pain from the sting of the swab.

"Sorry."

Castle grips the edge of the counter with his good hand for balance, "Of all the places he had to be here." She swears she hears a little humor in that last comment.

She smirks and looks at him, "Well with our luck I'm not surprised."

That receives a chuckle, "True." She finishes with his hand, she knows he might have a few broken bones and she'll take him to see the doctor tomorrow.

She wraps it in some gauze for now, feels his breath hitch when she keeps her fingers on his hand for a moment to long.

Kate lifts her gaze to him, gingerly lifts her hand to land on his cheek. Castle swallowes, casts his eyes down because he knows..knows that if he looks at her then he'll end up kissing her.

He doesn't know if he's ready for that yet but Kate doesn't seem to care, she cups his jaw and makes his face turn to her and reaches on her toes.

She just needs him... Her lips are locked on his, her arms hooking around his neck for support. Rick gasps for a second but he can't help but respond so he responds to her kiss, she gently nips his lip and he remembers she always did that.

He had definitely missed her, he pulls back and finds her with closed eyes and swollen lips. He chuckles, startling her. Kate bites her own lip and peels her eyes open to find him with an amused look.

Kate blushes, "I'm sorry.." She doesn't know exactly if she's apologizing for the kiss or for Josh but he doesn't really seem to care because before she knows it, he's pulling her n for another toe curling kiss.

 **Reviews are loved :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter picks up from the last one :)**

She thought it would be awkward, figured he wouldn't want to talk about the amazing kiss they shared so she kept her hands to herself during the ride home. Didn't mention anything or ask any questions.

She said her goodnights when they walked into their hotel suite, fought the urge to give him a hug or something. Maybe he would stop her before she walked through her door? She slowly reached for her door handle and cast a glance back to see he was already in his room.

Don't cry Kate, he obviously wasn't ready for the kiss, hopefully he won't be to mad at her.

She strips her dress off and puts on some comfy sport shorts and a long sleeve night shirt. She's too tired to take her makeup off tonight, she'll get it in the morning. Kate puts her hair in a messy braid so she can still have her curls in the morning and brushes her teeth.

She slips in her bed, ready to get some rest but the knock on her door interrupts her.

"Kate? Can I come in?"

Since when had he ever asked for permission? She slowly sits up and slurs, "Come in." Her husband appears before her, gently sits down on the side of the bed next to her. She takes a silent gulp and prays he isn't here to yell at her even though he looks just as tired as she is.

Castle reaches for her limp hand with his good hand, and cups it with his, gently strokes her tender fingers and feels the pair of rings she refused to take off even when he told them they were done.

He had taken his ring off, had slipped it on a chain and worn it on his neck. Now he was re-thinking it, but if he slipped the ring back on it would make it seem like they were official again and as much as he wanted to be he just wasn't ready.

Eventually he finds his voice, "I'm sorry I made it seem like I was mad at you for earlier, I was just, I don't know..shocked?" he mumbles, still stroking her fingers.

Kate shakes her head, wants to reach for his other hand but remembers it's injured, so she places her other hand on their already joined hands. "No babe, it's my fault, I let my own want get the best of me; I knew you weren't ready and I'm sorry."

She takes a deep breath, looks into his blue eyes that are no longer drowning in pain. Her husband takes his hand out of their joined embrace and gently strokes her cheek, she can't help but lean into the touch.

Was he trying to entice her!?

"I'm not mad about that honest, I think I can handle a few kisses." He winks at her with a flirtatious smile.

Kate lets out a chuckle, buries her head in his chest. "I just didn't want you to think I was telling you I was ready to dive back in..I want to Kate, I want to get rid of the hurt and the pain. I've forgiven you, I just need a bit more time."

he doesn't want to hurt her, can't on purposely want to hurt her as she hurt him anymore but he needs her to know. He feels his wife nod with her head buried in his chest, knows she's crying. She sniffles, slowly brings her head up to look at him.

"I understand, and I promise I'm willing to wait."

She runs her hand across his cheek this time, brings it to his ear and rubs the tender spot. He gives her a gentle smile, squeezes her hand once more before sliding off the bed and standing on his feet.

"Get some rest, tomorrow I have a meeting with my new publisher, obviously I fired Gina." he scoffs, hating the thought of the woman.

Kate nods her acceptance, glad he' getting someone new, if only-

"His name's Adam, he's a few years older than me, married and I think has 3 kids." He says as if he's reading her mind.

Kate smiles internally, much better. "Anyway, I'll see you in the morning, goodnight Kate."

He gives her a tiny wave and slips out of her room, leaving her to her thoughts. She closes her eyes and recounts the day's events, eventually falling asleep with a smile on her face.

She can't stop scratching, it feels like someone poured itching powder in her clothes, how long would she have to be in here!?

She had been promised immunity if she simply attacked Kate Beckett and now she was being held in filthy prison somewhere. Gina growls in annoyance, why can't she stop-

"Itchy? Warm? A little drowsy?" A voice taunts, comes out of the shadows.

She already knows it's her 'Friend.' "

And? I probably just got a rash." She mumbles, unconsciously starts scratching her neck. Her friend lets out a mirthless laugh, comes an inch closer to the bars and she's not dressed in prison clothes!?

Gina gapes, "Your being released?"

The brunette hums, "Yea, pulled a few connections to get me out..can't fulfill my plan here in prison." She winks, begins to turn around.

Gina grabs the bars and whimpers, "What about me? You promised." She cries, begins itching her head.

The brunette turns to her and smirks, "Oh I've already taken care of you don't worry." She winks, reaches through the bars and pats Gina's hand.

She watches the recognition in the blonde's eyes, her eyes widen as she begins to fall to the floor, gasping for air. Eventually the gasping stops and Gina's eyes finish wide and teared, her mouth open and her head lolled to the side. The brunette sighs and makes her way out of the cell, now that liabilities are out of the way, she can get to work.

"Hi Mr. Castle, meetings where it was last time." Nora, the secretary gives him a friendly smile.

"Thanks Nora." Castle gives her a small wave and makes his way to the conference room. There's about 10 people in there, people simply chatting about stuff. Castle's eyes land on his new publisher, Adam.

He smiles and makes his way towards him, "Hi Rick! Good to see you." He smiles, gives his client a hug.

Rick chuckles, "You to, and thanks for flying out of New York on such short notice." Adam gives him a nod, "No problem, I was shocked to hear you had fired Gina but hey I'm more than happy to be Richard Castle's publisher." he winks, leading him to sit in a chair.

Castle snorts, "Believe me, I was already wanting to fire Gina, it was only a matter of time."

Adam snorts, "She always thought she was better than us since she got you." He rolls his eyes.

Rick laughs with amusement, he never figured people would be fighting over who got to be his publisher. A tall man with salt and pepper hair walks in the room and greets everyone, "Let's begin."

The brunette hums to herself as she wraps up her package in bubble wrap, she peels the shipping take off and smooths it along the bubble wrap. She moves to get wrapping paper and wraps her gift for Kate Beckett in it.

She's listening to some classical music, it always helps her relax before any mission or drop off. She loves the sound of all the instruments coming together in harmony.

Once her package is fully wrapped she straps her gun in it's holster and slips her knife in the the ankle holster she keeps on. The news hadn't talked about the death of Gina yet, she wonders why.

An american found dead in a British prison? That was golden for the newspapers.

The brunette gently puts the gift in a shipping package and seals it with more tape. She carefully puts it in the mailbox, she already calculated the time when the mail was picked up.

Now all she had to do was wait.

"Hey Ricky! Haven't seen you lately man." A short man walks up to Castle and shakes his hand. Castle furrows his brow but soon recongnizes the gentleman, "Hey Claude how've you been?"

The man shrugs, "Same old same old." Rick blows out a puff of air, He hadn't seen his old roommate in 10 years since they graduated high school, if he remembers he was a year older than him making his friend 31.

"Well it was good seeing you man." he says, pats his friends shoulder.

"Yea you to Ricky, take care." Castle gives him another wave and hails a cab.

Time to go home.

Kate steps out of the shower, wraps a towel around herself and lets her hair that she had put in a bun, down. Her shower had been heavenly, had been just the thing to get her knots out of her shoulders and relax.

She dries herself off and dresses in some sweatpants and a t-shirt. She brushes her hair out, puts all the hair that fell out in the toilet and flushes it.

Kate makes her way into the kitchen, ready to make herself a cup of coffee and a good breakfast. As she is brewing her coffee a knock on the door has her already walking towards it.

She knows Rick wasn't gonna be home for another hour at least. Maybe it's room service? She raises on her toes and looks through the peephole, she can't tell who it is. She carefully opens the door, a young teenager holds a mail package in his hands and gives her a warm smile.

"Morning Ma'am, package for Beckett."

He hands her the package and gives her one more smile before walking off. "Thank you." She calls out and closes the door behind her.

Kate is intrigued, how would someone know she was staying in this hotel? She hadn't told anyone. She slowly rips the seal off and pulls whatever is in there out.

It's wrapped in bubble wrap, was it really fragile? She takes the wrapping off and lets out a loud gasp, currently sitting in her hands is a bomb which she guesses has a timer from the loud ticking noise that it's letting out.

Why would anyone want to send her a bomb!? She feels a piece of paper taped to the bottom so she slowly takes it off, good thing it wasn't a sensor bomb.

She opens the note with one hand and takes a deep breath, all that's written in big letters is (HE'S MINE)

Kate let's out a whimper, what did that even mean!

She just hoped Rick would be home quickly.

The brunette let out a chuckle, her plan was in motion.

 **Reviews are loved :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Very Angsty Chapter! because I know some of you think Castle is forgiving Kate to quickly! Don't worry I took care of it ;)**

 **~CB~**

"So you're sure it was just a dud?" Castle asks, he needs absolute reassurance.

The bomb squad captain nods and walks him up to the hotel suite, "Yes Sir, whoever sent it just wanted to scare your wife." Rick gulps and walks through the doors where Kate is talking to an inspector, most likely giving her statement. He had been in panic mode when he saw the police everywhere and when they told them what was going on he had almost had a heart attack.

"Kate." He murmurs, needs the reassurance that she's okay.

Kate runs into his arms, breathes a sigh of relief. She needs his warmth and comfort right now, she knows she must look like she just saw a ghost. She was so lucky that her phone was on the charger and she was able to use the voice control on her Iphone to call the police.

She was even more happy that they confirmed it was just a dud bomb, but who sent it! She had left Locksat alone for the past few weeks, hadn't even looked into that case whatsoever. All she wanted to do was lay down in her husband's arms right now, feel the sense of protection he always gave her.

Castle's phone chimes and he has to move her to one arm so he can check it, "Hello?"

"Mr. Castle? I'm Inspector Blake from Scotland Yard, I'm afraid to tell you your publisher Gina Cowell was found murdered in our holding cell earlier today."

Castle's face goes blank and she can't tell what emotion is on it. "Do..do you need me to come down?"

He finds his voice, and it's stronger than she thought it would be, isn't timid or mournful. He must have really hated Gina after what she did. "Yes, we just need to you to confirm the identity and ask a few questions that you might know."

Rick swallows the lump in his throat and nods, "Of course Captain, I'll be there as soon as I can."

With that he hung up the phone and stuffed it in his pocket. "I have to go to the station." he murmured, began linking his arms in his coat. Kate nodded and wrapped her arms around her body, "Ok be safe."

Castle looked around where there were at least 5 officers left checking out the hotel. "You too."

He squeezed her hand for comfort before walking through the door. Kate decided to lay down for a few moments, she waited till they were out of the bedroom which she didn't know why they were even in there.

Maybe she would feel better after a power nap. Castle stated his identity to the guard and informed why he was here and who had called him, moments later a tall man with slick black hair walked up to him and shook his hand.

"I'm inspector Blake."

Castle took a deep breath, "how did she die?"

The man wasn't offended by Castle's lack of manners so he responded easily, "Assfixiation."

"How does someone kill someone in a jail? Aren't you supposed to have guards?" He asked, because no matter how much he hated Gina he still did care for her at some point and no one deserved to die like that.

The inspector let out a puff of air and nodded, "We usually do but we have suspicions that the guards who were on standby were paid off by whoever murdered your publisher and sent the bomb to your wife." He informed, they walked into a hallway which he guessed was leading to their morgue.

A short man that reminded his of Perlmutter was working on another victim when they walked in, "Doctor Norman our Medical Examiner."

"Dr. Norman this is the victim's ex- client." He addressed.

Castle cleared his throat, "Actually she was my ex-wife." He mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck in uncomfortableness.

The inspector eye's widen and he opens the file that was on the table, he shakes his head, "But there's no record from the file that the American government sent us." He's puzzled.

Castle sighs, "We had an annulment so it won't be on there but we were married for a year." He explained, leaning on the wall behind him.

The inspector blows out a puff of air, "Well this certainly helps." he says sarcastically.

"Look, I'm here to identify a body not explain my past." Castle snapped, he wasn't in any mood, he ex had been killed and his current wife had just gone through a bomb situation for the second time in her life.

The inspector mumbled a sorry as they walked over to the metal slabs. The Medical examiner opened the hatchet and pulled out the long slide that, there was clearly a body under the white blanket and castle gulped, he had gotten used to dead bodies but this was someone he knew for almost 7 years.

Dr. Norman pulled back the white sheet revealing Gina's face, Castle tilted his head and he could he in her eyes that were still wide and in shock that something was haunting her, she had a deep look of fear in her eyes.

Her mouth had hot, red blister around it and her skin had many red blotches all around her neck and arms. "Did someone give her a drink or something? It looks like she broke out in rashes and then she choked." He observes, walks a bit closer to study his theory.

The inspector nods, "Yes you would be correct, Dr. Norman found a large dose of Sodium Chloride in her blood, as well as some ketamine." He informs.

Rick finds himself biting the inside of his cheek, "She also left a note to you." He handed him a wrinkled piece of paper. Castle furrowed his brow but accepted the piece of paper.

"If you wouldn't mind answering a few questions before leaving it would be very appreciated." The inspector gives him a friendly smile.

Castle rubs his eyes and nods, "Yes of course."

~CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB~

It's an hour later when the last of the officers leave, Kate is ready to lay down and get some rest but someone is rapidly knocking on the door. She begrudgingly gets up and takes her time getting to the door.

When she opens the door she is definitely not expecting who's behind there. "Vikram?" She stands shocked, her mouth slightly opened.

Vikram Singh smile and walks in, not even waiting for an invitation. "I've found him Beckett!"

Kate furrows her brow, "Found who?"

He throws his bag onto the floor and takes out his computer, "I found the right hand man to Locksat, His name is Caleb Brown."

He clicks the picture on the computer, photos and documents pop up. "The defense lawyer Caleb Brown?" She asks, because she's intrigued now.

Vikram nods vigorously, "Yes yes, he's received multiple calls from Locksat, don't ask how I found out." he breaths out.

Kate rolls her eyes, "Vik, it's great that you found this but..I told you I don't think it's best if I continue looking into this case." She smiles apologetically.

Vikram shakes his head, "But Beckett don't you see! We can get to Locksat now! Bring your old team's murders to justice and take down this ring of drug lords!" He exclaims, and she sees- sees that he really wants this.

But she doesn't think she can ever leave Rick again, because she knows if she does she'll loose him forever! But maybe..maybe she can inform him while she does this? She's being pulled and she doesn't know what to do.

She doesn't want to leave her husband! Doesn't want to put him through that sorrow and grief again but she knows she can't be the person she wants to be till she puts this thing away for good.

"Okay show me what you got." She agrees, she pulls up a chair next to him.

An hour later they're still coming up with a game plan when the sound of a beep comes and the door opens, Kate gasps and remembers he was supposed to be home.

"Just be calm." She hisses to Vik, gets up to greet her husband and she feels awful, awful for having to lie to him again.

Castle sighs and drops his coat on the chair, smiles when he sees Kate but he's puzzled when he sees the Indian man sitting in a chair looking nervous.

"Uh Hi?"

Kate simply smiles a gives him a hug, "Rick this is..Vikram Singh he was just showing me how to tell if a bomb is a dud or not if it ever happens again." She easily lies, but internally she knows this isn't going to go well.

Rick eyes her for a moment, swears he's seen the man before but he simply gives a tired smile and waves. "Hey."

Vikram, now relaxed waves back and goes back to typing. Kate lets out a deep breath and follows Castle into the bedroom suite, watched him unbutton his shirt and slip on a comfy t-shirt.

"So, how long has he been here?" He asks casually.

Kate gulps, "Oh just for an hour." At least that wasn't a lie.

Rick hums and goes into the bathroom, "Well I have some news for you whenever he leaves."

Kate nods, "Ok, I'll just show him ugh out." She stutters, she's nervous and it's not helping in any way. She moves out of the room, guilt rising inside of her like a plague.

"Vik I don't know If I can do it! I can't hurt him again." She whispers harshly.

Vikram shakes his head, "Beckett it's for the greater good, now meet me here tomorrow." He shoves a piece of paper in her hand. "It'll be worth it." he promises, pats her shoulder and walks out the door. Kate sighs and rests her head on the door, waits a moment before moving.

She makes her way into the bathroom and lets out a yelp when she collides with Castle. "Oh sorry babe." She chuckles.

But he doesn't respond, he just gives her a blank stare and walks passed her. "R..rick?"

Because he can't know, he couldn't have figured it out! He simply walks into the kitchen area and grabs a soda. "So..a bomb diffuser?"

Kate gulps, "Y-Yea."

"Wanna try that again?" He hisses and she physically has to hold herself up.

"What are you talking about?" She manages to say without a stutter.

Rick lets out a mirthless laugh, "You know, I really thought you changed Kate, I thought you wanted to repair our relationship that was ruined by oh wait- You!"

Kate gulps, "I do! You know I do!"

He shakes his head, "Then why are you ruining it the second you get some new information on this stupid locksat!?" This time his voice raises.

"How did-" She stumbles.

He smirks and plops on the ouch, "It took me a second to remember but I've seen your "friend" in the precinct when I thought I needed to win you back."

Kate drops her head, "well you got your wish Kate."

He gives a false smile and stands up. "What do you mean?" She mumbles.

"You go bring whoever this guy is to justice! I'll live my own life, and you live yours." He winks, goes into the bedroom to retrieve his suitcase.

Kate just wants to die, she hated herself, she had made a promise that no matter what she wouldn't run back to this case ever again and the first sign of trouble she got..she broke it. Now she knew she had ruined her chance, she would have to live with a broken heart for the rest of her life because of her stupid mistake.

"Rick, I just want you to know I love you with all my heart and..and I'm so so sorry, I know I've ruined my second chance and I don't deserve another, i guess it's just me..I ruin everything in my path." She whispered, dropped her eyes to the floor not even waiting for a reply.

"Why?" His reply came.

She gulped, "Why what?"

"Why did you run to it the moment he showed you? Why did you find yourself of with lying to me!? Why Kate!" He yells because, he's furious and he wants to punch something but his hand is already throbbing.

Kate's crying now, "I don't know, I don't know what's wrong with me." She cries.

Rick sighs and throws his duffel bag over his shoulder and opens the door, he turns back with one final goodbye and whispers, "Well if you ever do find out, don't bother trying to tell me, i won't be there."

 **~CB~**

 **Now is that enough Angst for yea! That hurt to write man lemme tell yea!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hopefully this chapter meets to everyone's wants!**

 **~CB~**

Castle silently opened the metal door behind the warehouse and stepped inside, his heart and head were pounding so intensely he thought they were going to pop.

A single light was hanging from the ceiling only showing a shadow of the figure waiting for him. As Castle stepped closer the figure became more visible.

Rick narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips into a thin line, "Well are you happy now?"

Vikram sighed and stepped closer, "Rick I wouldn't have contacted you if it wasn't! It's for the best that you aren't around her for a little while."

Vikram pats his arm and walks over to the makeshift station he set up. "How did you know it would work?" Rick asked, he was curious.

Vikram snorted, "Please Rick, I could see in Kate's eyes she wanted to bring Locksat to justice so I just made it seem like we had a huge lead with Caleb Brown."

Rick dropped his eyes, it still didn't hurt any less that he knew Kate would have kept going with it and hurt him again. "But what's the difference! She hurt me by leaving, thinking she needed to do this! What's the difference If I'm the one doing it!" He hissed, he wasn't going to be a hypocrite.

Vikram lifted his eyes from his computer and leaned back in his chair, "Because that piece of paper I gave her is this address, she's going to know what's going on!"

Castle furrowed his brow in confusion, "But- You said the whole reason that I had to create a fake fight and leave was to make sure she was safe!"

Vikram nodded, "Yea because your hotel suite? Yea it's bugged! The fight had to be real! You can tell when something's fake or not." He scoffed as if it was obvious.

Castle pressed two fingers to his temple and rubbed slight circles, "Ok so let me get this straight, you had me create a fake fight with Kate, because the place was bugged and- knowing she would most likely for for the case again and it was only to make it look real but she's going to know about it when she comes here tomorrow!?" He exclaimed because he was glad she would be in the loop but he was told he needed to let her be away from him for a few days.

Vikram sighed, "Yes that's exactly why." he said with a duh tone.

Rick mumbled some things under his breath and let out a long groan, "I'm not sure why I agreed to it." he said to know one.

Vikram rolled his eyes and blew out a puff of air, "Because it's how Kate felt when she left you, yea maybe she shouldn't have done it like she did but she only wanted to protect you- but her's was a bit of an obsession, you- your's is actually protecting her and your daughter." He murmured.

At the mention of Alexis, Rick's eyes widened. "They have eyes on Alexis!?"

Vikram slowly nodded, "Yeah but she's their last resort don't worry! If you just do what you've been doing they won't know you know-trust me." He pleaded and Castle screwed his eyes shut because what parent wouldn't want to keep their child safe!?

"Ok, do what you need to do! Just keep my family safe! That includes my mother too."

Vikram chuckled, "Your mother? Isn't she on some secret resort thing in South America?"

Castle smirked, "Fair point."

 **~CB~**

The hours passed and soon it was nighttime, Vikram had told Castle to get some rest in the room he made up for him. Castle lay in the uncomfortable bed and rubbed his hand over his face, he thought about the crazy day he had.

 _He had been in a taxi, on his way home from the police station when a man had gotten in the car with him._

 _"Ok my name's Vikram Singh-"_

 _"Aren't you the guy who helped Kate when she broke up with me?" He hissed._

 _Vikram gulped, "Uh yea- sorry about that but listen! If you want to keep her safe you need to do something so that you can easily leave without suspicion!"_

 _Castle narrowed his eyes, "What? Why!"_

 _Vikram sighed, "If you want to keep her alive you'll do exactly as I tell you, wait for an hour, I'll be in your hotel suite with her and when you come in just act normal..She'll be hooked trust me and I hate to say it she'll probably feed you a lie about me- just create a fight with her and leave so she won't be suspicious."_

 _Rick lowered his voice and harshly whispered, "Are you crazy!? She's just now repairing our relationship! Why would she go for your 'bait'!?"_

 _"Because you know she can't be happy without justice." he murmured, opened the door and slipped out of the car. "And you know it's true."_

 **~CB~**

When Castle had stepped into the hotel he had been hoping it wouldn't be true, but just as Vikram had said Kate had began feeding him mumbled lies and it had hurt.

But he knew it wasn't all her fault, Vikram had baited her and he knew how hard it was for her not to want justice.

He can admit to himself that the fight he created wasn't all fake, a lot of the anger he had been holding inside had flew right out of him and it felt good, good to get it out.

He felt guilty about tricking her though. He wondered if she ever felt guilty during her time of 'Absence' from him, if she ever woke up in the middle of the night and reached for him.

Castle tossed and turned in his rock-hard bed and sighed, tomorrow was going to be a long and hard day.

She had felt sick the whole time she began dressing herself, she knew she was still hooked on this case and it made her hate herself even more- but her husband was gone and she had nothing left.

Kate discretely followed the instructions that Vikram had given her, when she came face to face with the warehouse she silently opened the door and stepped inside, the smell of food hit her and she was confused.

This was a worn down warehouse, why was the smell of food hitting her nostrils? The closer she got her mouth widened, "Hello? Vikram." She called out, she knew she was in the right place, the files of Locksat were spread all over a table.

Vikram's voice came, "Back here Beckett."

She followed the sound and walked through another rusty door, she stopped in her tracks when she saw two figured- who? But then she closely eyes the second person, she knew those broad shoulders-

"Rick?" She mumbled, because no- he couldn't.

Castle turned around and silently gulped, "Kate." he murmurs, because his hurt is still raw in his chest.

Kate feels the betrayal rise in her chest towards Vikram, "Did you lure me and him here to kill us?" She growled, reached behind her back ready to pull her gun.

Vikram rolled his eyes, "If by kill you mean save your sorry butts? Then yea." he scoffed and walked out of the lit room.

Kate's jaw was open while Castle's body was still planted in his spot. Slowly she turned to him, apology in her eyes and he had to look down because it really hurt him.

"Rick- whatever he made you do, I'm so sorry." She whispered, bravely stepped a little closer to him.

Rick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "No Kate- I'm the one who's sorry." he mumbles, moves to sit in a chair.

Kate's confused, she decides to sit in the chair next to him and waits for her husband to elaborate.

"Yesterday when i was coming from the police station- Vikram invaded my taxi and told me I had to create a fight with you so that I could leave and protect you." He murmured.

Kate swallowed and blinked her eyes, "What?"

"I told him I wasn't going to be a hypocrite and do what-what you did to me but he said they were watching Alexis too." He closes his eyes and fights the urge to cry.

Kate has her own tears, "He..he baited me?"

Now she's catching on.

Rick nodded, "Said he knew you'd fall for the whole Caleb brown thing and you;d attempt to keep if from me, Kate I didn't believe him but when you fed me those lies..I was so hurt." He hissed, buried his head in his hands and Kate couldn't hold back the tears.

"Oh Rick- I' sorry, I'm so sorry." She cried, pressed her cheek to his shoulder and let her own tears freely fall.

"You have to believe me, I never gave the case a second case until he showed up, I thought I had finally gotten it out of my system." She confessed.

Rick wiped his wet eyes with his sleeve and nodded, "I believe you, but it hurt to see you lie to me to try and keep it from me again! Did my trust in you mean anything?" He sounded like a scared, little boy looking for comfort from his mother.

Kate whimpered and took his hand, "Richard Castle, I love you with every breath in my body and you having trust in me makes me feel complete but I'm radioactive! Please don't give up on me, help me get through this stupid rabbit hole." She pleads, she wants to stop feeling like this. She doesn't want to even be a cop anymore, she just wants to be his wife.

Castle brushes his fingers over hers and sighs, "We'll figure it out Kate."

His wife lets out a sigh of relief and pressed her forehead to his, "I am sorry- I hope..I hope that we never have to deal with this ever again." She promises and he feels himself wanting the same thing.

"Yea, me too."

"Hey guys hate to interrupt but I actually found something huge." Vikram yelled through the warehouse, the couple stood up and made their way towards the voice.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

Vikram clicked on some files, "So you know that dud bomb you received yesterday?" He asked and earned a nod.

"Well, I compared the model to another supposed bomb scare that was in New York 3 years ago and I've gotten a conformation that it's the same maker! Both homemade though." He shows them both bomb pictures.

Kate tilts her head, "What does that have to do with Locksat?"

Vikram smirked, "Well the same bomb? It was investigated by your team 3 years ago."

Kate's eyes widened, "So whoever sent those bombs works for Locksat?" She whispered.

Vikram nodded, "Yea- By the size of the bomb I'm guessing it's a woman because no mans hand's can make that small of a 'detenator' unless he's a dwarf." He observed.

Rick added, "So locksat uses this 'woman' to scare people who get to close to him?"

Vikram nodded, "That's what it looks like."

"Is there anyway we can find her?" Kate asked.

Vikram sighed, "Maybe- even though this is homemade some of these parts looks store bought, maybe I can do a search and come up with something."

Kate patted his back, "Thanks- oh and ever try to lie to me and my husband again, you'll wish you never did."

She warned. Vikram gulped, "Got it."

"So we're not going to do the whole separation thing again right?" Castle asked and Kate shook her head, "No babe- danger or not I'm never doing that again." She promised.

Rick gave her a tender and in awe smile, his heart was slowly feeling a little better. There was still a flick of disbelief in there but he knew with time it would heal.

He was going to have the talk with her, they needed a bit more healing to do but right now their mission was to bring this case to a close.

 **~CB~**

 **I hope that makes everyone feel a bit better! Trust me I'm not a angsty person! I like happy endings way more!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey my Lovelies!**_

 _ **Sorry if I confused you all when I reposted the last chapter! It wouldn't show that I had updated it so I had to repost it :)Hope you guys like this chapter!**_

 _~CB~_

"How are you feeling?" He asks, her stitches had only come on a few days before and he has to have complete assurance that his wife is ok before they go on this wild mission.

Kate grimaces slightly, splays her palm over her flat abdomen, "Not gonna lie, not the greatest."

She clenches her teeth together and breathes in deeply from her nose. Rick goes into the makeshift kitchen and comes back with a pack of ice, "Here-" He gently lifts her sweater and places the pack of ice on her bruised stomach.

Kate slightly yelps from the impact of the coldness but she feels her muscles relax from the smoothness. "Thanks babe." She murmurs, a grateful smile on her face and she sees his face tense from the use of the pet name.

Oh- right, she still needed to fix what had happened. "Rick." She mumbles, she knows she hurt him even if it was all a setup she still was ready to risk it all and she knows it cut him deep.

"Baby listen to me." She has a plan, because she knows the only thing that resurfaces this drive down the rabbit hole needs to be taken away.

Castle hesitates for a slight moment before sitting across from her in the plastic chair. He folded his arms together and casted his eyes sideways. Kate almost chuckles, her husband was pouting like a little boy who had been told he couldn't do something.

Then the nervousness comes back, "I know the little trust you had in me is gone, but I have a solution to help me stop this from ever happening again."

Her husband's slowly drifts his eyes back to her and lifts his chin, "And what would that be?" He asks cautiously.

Kate swallows, "I quit."

Castle's eyes widen to the size of baseballs, "What? No you're lying, you'd soon divorce me before quitting your job." He spat, the bitterness tearing her heart and too.

Kate physically feels that blow, and she deserved it, she knew he could have said much worse and she deserved every word. "I know Castle, I know you don't trust me but the only thing fueling me for more justice is my job! I've already caught my mother's killer-" She stopped and gave a grim smile.

"Thanks to you that is."

Castle scoffed, "I'm sure you would have found her killer without me in the way Kate."

Kate violently shook her head and reached for his hand, He was strong and began to pull away but her eyes pleaded with him.

He defeated his strength and let her hold it, "No Rick- I was in such a dark place when you met me, my mother had only been gone a year and I wanted nothing but justice! You were there when I started and graduated from the academy, you were there when I made detective."

Her hand made it's way to his smooth cheek, "You were always there." She whispered.

Castle screwed his eyes shut, she was making it hard to stay furious. He hears her audibly clear her throat and her hand darted from his now warm cheek.

"But- once I quit my job I won't have anymore power and I don't have to worry about finding justice anymore, I can live my life in peace, grow old with you, have kids and a dog."

His eyes slowly moved towards her with disbelief but he stares into her hazel irises and sees shining love and truth. Castle swallows and shakes his head, a lump in his throat.

"No Kate, you're not supposed to be making this better." he chokes, presses his face in his palms.

Kate bites her lip and smiles tenderly, "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not..nothing would make me happier than to win you back babe." She caressed his thigh and waited for him to take his hands away.

No sooner did Vikram decided to interrupt them, "Hey guys got another lead." He didn't wait for an answer, he walked back out.

Castle sniffed and wiped his wet eyes, he began to stand up but Kate stopped him. "Forget the stupid case." She growled, and he looked at her like she grew another head.

That-that was what made her heart break, that he thought she would just forget about what they were discussing and immediately go after the next lead. He obediently sat back down, still with a confused look.

"Rick if you don't believe that I'm going to have kids with you, have a life with you and grow old with you, you're wrong'; because we're having that- end of discussion." She said with no room for argument.

Castle opened and closed his mouth like a guppy and she would have laughed if this had been another situation.

Eventually he gained his composure, "I..I believe you." He said softly.

At first she thought he was just saying it to make her feel better, but she could see that love slowly rise in his blue cerulean irises.

She raised and eyebrow and smiled, "Good, now let's go see what lead Vikram has." She took the ice pack from her underside and placed it on the table.

He was still in shock but his mind reminded him to help her sit up. He gently took her shoulder and helped her stand to her feet, she murmured a thank you as they made their way to the room where Vikram was waiting for them.

He sat her down in the chair in that room so s he could still rest. "Need the ice pack still?" he asked, she shook her head.

"No I'm ok, thanks."

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and smiled. Castle couldn't help but smile back, "So Vikram what do you have for us?" His wife asks.

Vikram pulls up a file and a photo linked to it, "I've been working on finding those parts I spotted in the dud bombs and I found that one of the bolts is a special make and is only sold in two business's in England."

He pulls up the two stores on his computer and points to the first, "Now Milly's hardware is in Bristol, not the best place to get bolts so I have a hunch it's our second choice."

He clicked the second picture, "The bolt cutter- a semi famous hardware store is in the city of Portsmouth, and I talked to the owner he said he remembers the woman who bought those specific bolts, he said she had a crazy look to her."

Kate chuckled, "Well good job Vik, how about I drive me and Castle over there and get a actual description." She winked, Vikram shrugged and nodded.

"Ok be safe though."

Kate nodded and slowly stood up, Castle glared at her- silently telling her she shouldn't be going out in the field in her condition.

Kate sighed, "All right you win, Virkam can you go with Castle? He knows what to do." She sighed, sitting back down in her chair.

Vikram gulped, "Like actually go in the field? I'm only a tech analyst Beckett!"

Kate and Rick both rolled their eyes from the agent's rambling, "Vik! It's just you and Castle going to get a picture description, not assasinating the president."

Vikram took a deep breath, "Right-sorry."

Kate chuckled and handed her husband her piece, "Just in case, protect whimpy over here." She smirked at Vikram.

Castle chuckled, "Will do."

Kate debated for a second before standing up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Be safe." She whispered.

Castle nodded, "I will."

He waited for Vikram to gather his computer before walking out of the abandoned warehouse. Kate sighed and took out her phone, she needed to let the boys in on what was going on.

Castle was driving the car while vikram gave him the directions from his computer, "Turn right in the next mile."

Castle mumbled an ok, his mind was somewhere else right now, he couldn't believe how sincere Kate looked when she told him what she wanted. She had always changed the subject if he brought up kids before but she had said it so boldly earlier.

"CASTLE!"

He slightly swirved and yelped, "what!?"

"I said take a right! You missed the turn." Vikram hissed.

Castle silently mocked his companion and made a U-turn, "Yeesh Vikram lighten up."

Vikram growled, "Excuse me! I'd rather not."

Castle shook his head, how did Kate find this guy again? "Ok we're on the right track now." he smirked.

The Indian growled something in return and went back to typing on his laptop, "Okay we're 5 minutes away, this time! make a left turn when you hit the next intersection." He warned with a glare.

Castle nodded, "Got it."

 _~CB~_

"So she only bought 2 bolts? No wires or anything?" Vikram asked, the store owner shook his head.

"Afraid not- she only wanted those two."

Castle was walking around the store, trying to find any clue as to why she wanted the bolts. "Mr. Cole, did this woman have any other bags on her? like did you happen to see any other store names on them?"

The owner pondered the question for a moment but nodded, "Yea! She had another bag on her now that you mention it, I believe it was our local uh lighting store? I think." He scratched his head.

Castle nodded, "Makes sense, she probably bought some lamps to use the wires." he told Vikram.

The agent nodded, "Your right, thank you Mr. Cole." he smiled. The man nodded, "Glad I could help." Castle and Vikram walked out of the store and jumped back into the car.

 _~CB~_

An hour later they were on their way back to the warehouse, an employee in the lighting store had also remembered their suspect, she had bought 3 lamps which they figured she took the wires out of them.

Castle pulled into the warehouse and parked the car, "Well at least we got some good information." he said.

Vikram nodded, "Yea your right about that."

The exited the car and walked into the empty space. "Kate? we're back." Castle called out.

When she didn't respond he furrowed his brow. "Hello?"

A figure stepped out and he smiled, "Why didn't you res-"

The sound of a gun cocked and castle stopped, Kate had a gun pressed to her back and a figure stepped out of the shadow.

Castle and Virkam gulped, "You must be our bomb maker." Castle muttered.

The brunette chuckled, "You'd be correct! And I'm also the one who killed ex-wife number 2." She winked.

Castle gasped, "Why? What did she ever do to you?" he mumbled.

The brunette shrugged, "Nothing but I used her well, had her rough up Kate here to send a message like Locksat asked, then she was a liability so I exterminated her." She pushed Kate over to Rick and waved it at Vikram.

"You to nerd, with them."

"So your a mercenary for locksat?" Kate asked.

The brunette took Vikram's computer and hummed, "I guess so-"

She placed a USB chip in the computer and turned back to them, "Well you lot are a hard bunch to find! took me a good while to find where you were hidin out." She sighed.

The USB turned green and the brunette smirked, "All done! And no one got hurt." She smiled.

"But- Mr. Locksat did say I could chose my payment." She sauntered over to them.

She pointed her gun at Rick, "And I've been waiting forever to have you." She batted her eyes at him and took his arm.

He began to restrain but she made a tsk sound, "Don't, unless you want your little hussy wife to get shot up with bullets you'll come peacefully."

Rick gulped and nodded, "Fine."

Kate lunged forward but Vikram stopped her, "No Beckett." he hissed.

Kate shook her head, "NO! Castle no." She whimpered.

All he could do is give her a tender smile as his captor tied him up and pushed him in the trunk of the car.

The brunette smirked and waved, "Have fun! Chow."

Kate let her sobs rack her body, "We could have stopped her!" She sobbed.

Vikram held his friend, "Shh, we'll find him." He promised.

Kate sobbed and shook against him, "I can't loose him."

"I know, I'll do everything I can, I promise!"

Kate let her body calm down, she walked over to the table where her gun was- "I'll find you Rick, I promise- we'll have our happily ever after." She promised.

 **~CB~**

 _ **Is it to much? I'm sorry I just had that idea stuck in my head!**_

 _ **Reviews are loved!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello my Lovelies! So I know I've written mostly angst and this should be the last of the angsty chapters!**_

 _ **I might have one more left in the story but this should be the last of the super angsty ones !**_

 **~CB~**

His eyes feel like rocks when he tries to open them, Castle slowly looks around the dark and gloomy room. Where was he? He slowly sat up from the cot he was laying on.

"Hello?" He croaked, ow why was his voice so hoarse?

He hears a door crack and light streaks down into the dark room, I must be in the basement, he thinks. His captor takes her time walking down the worn down stairs, when she does reach him she takes a seat next to him on the cot.

"Your up." She smiles, reaches her hand out to cup his cheek but Castle jerks away.

Her face hardens, "Nuh uh, we don't do that Rick!"

Castle doesn't respond, he kicks his head back and squeezes his eyes shut. "Wa-water?" Castle horsley gets out.

The brunette smiles, "Of course my love- water coming right up."

As soon as his captor leaves Castle makes a move to find a way out, his leg is chained to a pipe on the wall so he can't move far. He twists his body around to find some kind of possible escape route. Before he can look further the light streams in the basement again and he hears her walking down the stairs.

His captor gives him a sickening smile and hands him his requested water, he glares at if for a moment before chugging it down. Much better- "Better?" She asks sweetly, runs her hand through his hair and he makes a move to jerk back but as she strokes it he notices her hands are bruised.

Had he tried to fight her back?

He didn't remember her hands being bruised when they were in the warehouse. So he takes a bold move and slowly grabs her hand and asks, "Me?"

His captor shrugs, "You were confused you didn't mean to don't worry." She assured, he really felt like vomiting at that moment.

He let go of her hand and rubbed his throbbing neck, wait what- there was a huge bump in the back. Everything was making sense now, his captor must have tried to inject him with something and he fought back but she must have knocked him out which would explain her bruises and his throbbing neck;

and whatever was in the injection was making him feel very drowsy. The woman hums for a moment and sits by his side again, "So can I get you anything? More water, food..me?" She bats her eyes and Castle fights the urge to throw up.

"Food." He croaks, it'll give him some time to figure something out.

She vigorously nods and presses a kiss to his now stubbly cheek, she scrunches her nose- "I'll have to shave your face sweetheart- I don't like it that way." She whined- with that she left.

Castle smirked, perfect.

 **~CB~**

Meanwhile Kate was pacing back and forth in the warehouse while Vikram was tracing traffic , camera footage in some hope to spot the car that the woman was driving.

"Beckett you remember the plate number?" he asked hopeful.

Kate wipes her horribly puffy eyes and nods, "Yea it was KL 9059."

Vikram smiled, "Perfect- any traffic cams that picked up her car will go straight to me." he promised as some comfort to his friend.

Kate nodded but her pacing didn't halt, "Beckett listen to me! We're going to find him." He took hold of her shoulders to make her stop.

Kate took a deep breath and nodded, "You're right- It's just.. It's all my fault." She wept, she didn't care if he thought she was a baby, she wept loudly. Vikram had never experience his friend like this, she always had worn a hard mask on her face.

Now she was open and vulnerable, he simply let her cry on his shoulder for a few moments. His computer chimes forcing him to push her off and hand her a tissue, "Beckett pull yourself together for a moment- I've got footage of the car and where it was last headed." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Kate's eyes widened and she quickly fixed herself up, "Ok where are we going?" She demanded, Vikram smirked- that's more like it.

 **~CB~**

He felt even more drowsy, everything was spinning. "What-what." He tried to speak but he couldn't even form the words.

"Shh shh, I just put a little bit of a relaxing drug in your food to calm you down." She smiled that sickening smile again.

He groaned and fell back on his cot, everything was spinning. Moments passed and he slowly felt himself able to speak a few words again, he needed to find out this woman's name! If he ended up being found he needed to leave a clue.

"Your..your name?" He croaked, please please, tell me he thought.

The brunette gasped, "Oh my goodness of course, if we're going to be together you've got to know my name." She once again took a place next to him on his cot.

"My name is Grace." Rick snorted under his breath, that wasn't ironic at all!

Grace smiled again and stood up, "Let me get a shaving kit, I don't like that stubble on your face." She said.

Rick limply nodded, whatever drug she had put in his food was heavily working. Castle moaned, his neck was seriously hurting, whatever Grace knocked him out with must have been the butt of a gun or something even heavier.

His captor came back, holding an old fashioned shaving kit. Even better he thought, the razor was the old fashioned blade that flipped open- and it was a long blade...

He watched her intently as she made up the shaving cream in the bowl and patiently waited as she spread it on his cheeks. He knew she was ready for a sneak attack of sorts so she tied his hands behind his back with some rope , so he didn't make any move as she shaved him.

When she wiped his face with the towel he slowly reached for the discarded razor on the table as quietly as possible and as far as he could with tied hands.. As she finished wiping, Castle used the blade to try and cut the rope from his hands, when he succeeded he knew it would be obvious to see that he took the razor so he quietly put it back while her back was turned to him.

"All right, now your cleaned up." She smiled and began to clean up.

He pretended his hands were still tied together and waited for her to come close to him. "Hungry again?" She asked, Castle gulped.

He nodded, once she came down and handed him his tray, he would make his move. He waited minutes for her to come back, and when she did she bent down to hand him his tray.

Castle made his move, lunging forward and wrapping his hands around her neck, she gasped and tried to wiggle, the food went flying to the floor and her face began to turn blue. Castle wouldn't let go, should he end it now?

He didn't know if he could kill her, he didn't think he could but before he could let go Grace's eyes rolled back and she fell limp.

He gasped and retracted his hands from her, no no no he hadn't meant to kill her! he just wanted to knock her out so he could escape.

He reached out with shaking hands to feel her pulse, he found nothing. Castle was so shaken that he froze to his spot. Eventually his brain reminded him he needs to escape. He rolled her over and searched for the key to his chains. He found it and unclasped the cuffs from his leg.

He hissed from the pain, his leg had a huge gash in it from the cuffs. He limply stood up and hobbled up the stairs, not even looking back at her. He walked into what looked like the kitchen and looked around for the door. He spotted a back door and quickly ran out, the darkness hit him. it was nighttime-

now how would he find his way?

He ran back in and looked for a phone, nothing. Castle rampaged through her drawers hoping to find a flashlight. He found a large one and grabbed it, as well as his jacket that was hanging on the door.

She must have taken it off him when she kidnapped him. He debated with himself about taking some food, was it all poisoned? Surely she wouldn't poison herself, but then again the woman was crazy.

He made his mind up and took two apples and a granola bar. He turned the flashlight on and limped outside in the cool air, there was no moon tonight only fog. He looked around and realized he was in the woods, maybe there were some mounties around?

Oh wait that was Canada, he was still in England- He made a promise that he would never come back to England ever again! This had been the worst vacation ever. Castle decided to walk north, he hobbled the whole time.

After what felt like hours he came to find another cabin, He rapidly knocked on the door, please let there be someone in there who isn't a psycho killer.

An older man opened the door with a mild irritation, but it faded when he saw Rick's appearance, "Sir? Are you all right?" His accent reminded Rick of a Sherlock Holmes character.

Castle shook his head, "I need help." He pleaded.

The man immediately nodded and helped him inside, "here sit sit." He helped him to a couch.

"I'll call for an ambulance." he walked away.

Castle took a few deep breaths and felt his eyes go heavy. The next time he woke up was to the sound of beeping, it smelled like bleach was poured everywhere. Castle groaned and tried to sit up but a hand restrained him, "Easy there fella."

He blinked his eyes and looked at the person. "Who are you?" He mumbled.

"Doctor Simeon, your in the London Bridge Hospital." He answered, he was writing something on his chart sheet as he spoke.

"We didn't see any identity on you so we called you John doe." He chuckled but Castle glared at him.

"My name is Richard Castle."

Recognition flashed through the doctor's eyes, "Oh! The famous author who went missing 3 weeks ago?"

Castle's eyes widened, "How long have I been here?!"

He had only been gone for 2 days!

The doctor smiled sympathetically, "Sorry lad, I'm afraid you've been in a coma for almost 3 weeks."

Castle fell back in his bed and rubbed his eyes, "I need to see my wife." He mumbled, and Alexis..Alexis was supposed to be coming home on the-

"What's today's date!?" He asked.

"January 27th."

Today, she was supposed to be home today and he was supposed to be meeting her in New York! "Sir I'll call your wife." He promised. Castle nodded and lolled his head to the side, he just needed a little rest. The next time he awoke a warm hand was holding his, he peeled his eyes open and came face to face with his blue eye's staring back at him.

"Alexis?" He croaked.

"DADDY!" She shreiked, lunging forward and hugging him tightly.

"Daddy I was so scared." She cried.

"Shh baby I'm okay." He whispered, how had she gotten here!? His question was answered when Kate ran up to him and whimpered, "Rick." He reached his hand out to let her hold.

"How did-"

"I knew she was coming today so I asked Meredith to send her here." She explained.

Rick mouthed a thank you, "Daddy you didn't call for those weeks and I was so scared." She sobbed into his shoulder.

He groaned from pain but he didn't care, he had missed his daughter- he hadn't seen her in almost 4 months. "I know pumpkin, I'm so sorry I made you worry." He soothed, rubbing his hand up and down her spine.

"Your mother is on her way too." Kate informed, she was sitting on the other side of his bed, holding his other hand.

Rick smiled, "Thank you Kate." She nodded and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, he felt drops of wetness on his cheeks. He needed to speak to her in private so he patted his daughter's shoulders.

"Hey pumpkin- would you mind letting daddy speak to Kate for a few minutes? Then I promise you can cuddle up with me and we can watch some Disney movies huh?" He persuaded.

Alexis nodded and slipped off the bed, "Vikram is here too, I'll have him stay with her." She said and Rick nodded. Why would Vikram be here? As soon as Alexis was gone Kate strides over to him and took his face, kissing him with every breath in her body and forget hurt and pain he needed it.

He kissed her back just as passionately but it soon ended when he began coughing. "Babe be careful." She warned.

He slowly nodded, "Kate.. I need to know what happened."

Kate sighed, "I know- I'll tell you everything."

 _ **~CB~**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed it ! Reviews are loved...**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello My lovelies! I hope you guys weren't disappointed with the last chapter! This chapter isn't really angsty, maybe a little sad but not angsty! I hope you enjoy! And don't worry! Happy chapters to come!**_

 _ **~CB~**_

 _1 Week Ago- "Where is he?" She demanded, she had been on her way to investigate a possible clue when she got the phone call from a hospital. They had informed her that a man matching the Author's description had claimed she was his wife and that he was heavily drugged._

 _Apparently he had been in the hospital for the past 2 weeks and had just now woken up. She knew in her gut that it was him, she dropped everything on her mind and raced to the hospital with Vikram in the passenger seat._

 _She nearly puked when she saw his state, his face was deathly pale and tubes were stuck in him. IV's were dripping next to him and his monitor was too quiet for her liking. The doctor had informed her that he had been heavily drugged on Ketamine and other toxic rugs._

 _They suggested that he be placed under a medically induced coma for a few weeks to help with the swelling in his brain. The blow he received to his head had caused internal damage in his brain, it hadn't been deathly but they were honest in telling her he was lucky._

 _A week and some days passed and not one day went by that Kate wasn't right next to him. The doctors promised her that he was getting better by the day but her worries didn't leave anytime soon. They were running tests one day and while they were waiting for the diagnosis her phone reminder popped up reminding her that Alexis would be coming home today._

 _Her body froze when she saw that, she didn't want to even imagine the little girl's face when her father wasn't there to pick her up in the airport. So she called Meredith and begged her to change the flight and have Alexis fly out to London._

 _Meredith had been wary about it and Kate rolled her eyes, why was Meredith worried about her daughter now? She had 10 years to do it and now out of the blue she wanted to be in her daughter's life?_

 _After a firm persuasion, Meredith finally agreed to let Alexis fly out to London to meet with Kate. The brunette met her step-daughter in the airport terminal._

 _Her heart nearly broke when she saw Alexis's face, the poor kid was scared to death when Kate told her about her father's condition. "Why didn't anyone tell me!?" She cried._

 _Kate gulped, "Alexis sweetie I'm so sorry! I wasn't even thinking, you had every right to know." Kate whispered, she moved to sit next to the red head._

 _Alexis turned away from her stepmother and crossed her fragile arms, "I waited every day for him to call me."_

 _She teared, "And you wouldn't pick up when I called you!" Her anger lashed out._

 _Kate bit her lip to confine the sob she wanted to release, She had disabled her old phone so that no one could track her and she hadn't even thought about Alexis trying to get a hold of her. The burner phone that she had bought was simply a way to communicate with Castle and Vikram, no one else._

 _She had still put her reminders on it and that was sadly the only reason she remembered about Alexis coming home. She felt ashamed of herself for that and no one else was to blame but herself. The little girl eventually came around, she was still hurt but she easily forgave Kate._

 _~CB~_

Now presently they both waited for any knew sign of improvement from their shared loved one. While Kate went to get herself a coffee Alexis climbed up to next to her father and clasped his hand in hers.

"Please wake up daddy." She whimpers, her daddy is hurt and there's nothing she can do to help him! She needs him now, wants his protective arms around her small tiny frame.

Daddy always made her feel better and secure. She runs her tiny hand across his stubbly cheek, it makes her giggle; her dad always shaved, he never had facial hair. It was weird to her but also funny. She kissed his cheek and snuggled up next to his side. The doctors promised he would be okay once he woke up.

"Wake up daddy." She pleaded.

Suddenly Castle began to move, he slightly moaned as his eyes opened. She squealed with delight when he opened his bright, blue eyes at her. Kate gasped when she saw him awake, "Rick." She breathed.

Ran over and kissed his cheek tenderly, her tears wetting his hospital gown.

Castle moaned, "we need to talk."

Kate nodded and waited for him to get Alexis to agree to leave them for a few moments. She waited till Alexis was gone before grabbing his face and planting a passionate kiss on his lips. After a few moments he eventually lifted his eyes and she could see the pain and confusion laced in them.

She ran her hand through his oily hair and waited for him to speak his mind. "I need to know what happened Kate."

She sighed and nodded, "I know..and I'm going to tell you everything."

Her husband nodded his acceptance and leaned his head back on the pillow, flinching a little from the discomfort. "As soon as you were taken me and Vikram sprang into action to find you." She began, start small Kate, start small. "He found a traffic cam footage of the woman's..

"Grace." he mumbled.

Kate tilted her head in confusion, "What?"

"Her name was grace..the woman that I..that I killed?" He choked out, tears sprang in his eyes and she felt her heart break all over again.

 _Oh Rick._

"Babe it wasn't your fault! you killed her in self- defense." She wrapped her hand around his and gently stroked it. Castle squeezed his eyes shut, he ripped his hand from hers and shook his head.

"No, don't touch me Kate, I don't want to hurt you." He muttered, he killed a human being with these hands, he didn't want to hurt anyone else.

But Kate stubbornly yanked it back, "Rick- listen to me babe, you didn't kill her for fun! You killed her to save your life, nothing is wrong with that." She mumbled.

Castle slowly opened his eyes and looked at her with a hesitancy, "I- ok." He gave in, but he wasn't fully convinced.

Killing someone isn't exactly something you can brush off. Kate wanted to push further but she held back, "Want me to continue?" She asked gently.

Her husband nodded, "Well- we traced her plate and finally found her car, she dumped it in an alley though- she knew we would find it."

Rick slightly chuckled, "She was smart."

Kate smirked and gently flicked him, "hey now-"

"Anyway, after that we kept tracing her, hoping to find some kind of finger print but she wiped it clean!"

Kate shifted her weight so that she was leaning towards him, "We weren't getting anywhere- then an unknown number called and I almost didn't pick up- it was the hospital, and I knew.." She mumbles, "I'm so sorry babe." She teared up.

Castle shook his head, "Wasn't your fault." he growled.

Kate shook her head, "None of this would have happened if I had just- stopped." She admitted.

Rick took his lip by his teeth and sighed, "Maybe so-but I have a feeling this particular incident wasn't fully involved with Locksat, she was obsessed with me." He mumbled, turned his head to this side to think.

"And I'm sure even with out Locksat, she would have tried something." he assures, squeezes her hand this time.

He has a little more confidence. Kate sighs and nods, "I guess- anyway I came down as soon as they called, gosh I got so mad when they told me you had already been in her for 2 weeks! They made an excuse that you had no identity so they couldn't possibly know who you were."

She scoffed, "I saw a nurse with your latest book! 'couldn't possibly know'?" She mocked.

Castle chuckled, "Kate calm down- I must have looked pretty banged up for them not to realize who I was even with a picture staring straight in their faces."

Kate growled, "Maybe but still- you were here for 2 weeks in a coma!? With no one." She mumbled, takes her thumb and runs it across his cheekbone.

Castle can't help but lean into the touch, he missed her- really missed her. "We're done." She promised and his eyes widened with horror.

Kate gasped, "Not like that! I mean't we're done investigating Locksat, let someone else do it but I want none of it." She assured.

Rick gulped, no..way, "Kate are-are you sure?" he mumbled, he couldn't get his hopes up because she promised this before and look where it got them.

Kate nodded, "And I'm sticking with my promise- I'm quitting the force."

Castle felt his breathing hitch, "R-really?"

She nodded and leaned into kiss his cheek. Her nose scrunched up from the facial hair, "I do not like that at all!"

Rick groaned, "You too?"

Kate giggled, "Well your just naturally a baby faced person." She shrugged, tugged his ear gently with a smirk on her face.

"Fine woman- call the nurse to shave me."

Kate rolled her eyes, "I'll do it."

Rick smirked, "Well if your sure.."

Kate mocked him and stood up, "Be right back." As soon as she went out, his little red-head came in.

"Daddy!" She smiled, gently plopped on his bed and hugged his neck.

Rick chuckled but placed a kiss on her hair, "Hey pumpkin! I missed you." He wrapped his hands around her easily- why was it so east for him to hug and hold his daughter without guilt or fear of hurting her? With Kate he was deathly scared he was going to hurt her if she touched him.

His thoughts were popped when Alexis's babbling came clear, "Mom was worried about you too." She murmered, she took his hands and played with his fingers.

Rick couldn't help but chuckled, Meredith? Worry about him? "Well I'll call her soon and thank her." he promised, gave his daughter a cheery smile for her sake.

He knew she had to have been worried sick when he didn't call for 2 straight weeks. He gently padded her back and waited for her to sit up, "So pumpkin- I know you must have been worried." he slowly said, he knew his daughter- she was goo about closing herself off.

Alexis cast her eyes down to the floor and bit her lip- a habit she picked up from Kate. Rick clasped her hand in his and smiled the one smile reserved for his daughter, "i know you were scared sweetie, and I was in trouble yes but I wasn't going to let anyone keep you from me." He promised.

Alexis sniffled and finally brought her eyes up to look at him, "I was mad at you because you didn't call, and then they said you were hurt- I'm sorry daddy." She sobbed, Ah- there it was.

She was worried he would be furious because she had been mad. "Hey no, you had every right." He assured, stroked his hand across her long red hair.

Alexis slowly died down on the sobbing, "I'm glad your okay daddy." She whispered.

Rick smiled and kissed her head, "Me too pumpkin."

"Rick the nurse's said-Oh hey sweetie." Kate smiled when she saw Alexis's in Rick's arms.

Alexis giggled and waved, "Kate can we get burgers? i'm hungry."

Rick gasped, "Don't forget me!"

His girls smirked, "I don't know Alexis- does he deserve them?"

Alexis hummed, "I guess so." She finally said.

Rick clutched his heart in fake agony, "My heart can't take this." He sniffled, Kate chuckled- "Your mom would be very proud." She winked.

Suddenly Rick's eyes widened, "Kate-"

She smiled and whispered, "Don't worry, I made sure the resort where she's staying out tells her she needs to fly out."

Rick smiled, "Thanks."

"Mhmm, and I was going to say the nurses will bring in a shaving kit later so I can- cut this off." She motioned to his scruff.

Rick sighed, "I kind of like it."

Kate smirked, "Not if you want me to kiss you ever again."

Castle gasped, "Nurse! Hurry up." He yelled.

Kate and Alexis burst out laughing as they left to get the food.

Rick smiled, this is what he had missed and loved so much.

 _ **~CB~**_

 ** _Reviews are loveddd! Also This is chapter 15 of my story and I'm going to have about 5 more before I finish it!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is short! All the other chapters are fairly long so I don't think one short chap will hurt ;) I live in America and was watching the election all night! Let's just say I am overjoyed that trump won! But this is about Castle so back to the story hehe**_

 _ **~CB~**_

Castle was released the next week, his drug intoxication reduced mighty and the internal bleeding stopped causing swelling in his brain.

The doctors warned him that he should still go see his doctor in New York whenever he left England to be sure. His relationship with Kate seemed to be stronger, she had already drawn up a resignation to give to the commissioner when they returned to New York.

Alexis had been herself as soon as he was released, had been next to her father the whole time. The day for them to leave came, Castle was in his hotel room packing his suitcase.

He and Kate hadn't talked about what would happen when they returned to their beloved home. He knew she wanted to come home, to make things full again and he wanted it too.

He truly forgave her, his love for her was stronger than ever and his anger was diminished to nothing but a pebble. His hurt was still buried underneath some rubble but he knew with time he would wash that pain away with new found love.

Kate silently made her way to his room and gently knocked on his door. He smiled and turned to her, "Hey." She smiled a cheery smile for him, the one specially reserved for him.

"Hey, Alexis didn't have much to pack and I'm already done so whenever you're ready."

Rick nodded but his smile faltered, "I..before we leave I need to go to the morgue, I need to see her." He murmurs, turns his back so that she can't see the emotion welling up in his face.

Kate simply walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, she pressed her body as close as possible that she could hear his heart beating. "I understand, and you'll get through this! I'll be there every step of the way if you'll let me." She whispers with a bit of nervousness laced in her tone.

Castle rests his chin on her head and sighs, "Of course Kate, I'm not mad anymore and the hurt is going away- I want things to go back to normal." He assured.

His eyes widened when he felt her body shake with sobs, "Thank you." She sobbed into his shirt.

She clutched his collar in her hands and pressed her nose to his throat, "I love you Rick, so so much."

Castle smiled and kissed her head, "I love you too Kate, come on- the sooner I get this over with the sooner we can go home." He promised, and he was ready.

She sniffled and quickly wiped her eyes, "So I can come home?" She sounded like a child hoping their parent wouldn't be mad at them.

Rick chuckled, never had seen his this wife so nervous- "Yea Kate, come home with us."

She once again flew into her husband's arms, "I want to be the wife you deserve, I promise I'll work hard." The words flew out of her mouth, Castle frowned; "Kate listen to me! Before all this you were that wife! And this was just a small hitch in our marriage, we're going to survive this and become stronger than ever." He placed his hands on each side of her cheeks and made sure she was seeing the honesty behind his blue eyes.

Kate nodded, "I know- stronger with each other." She chanted.

Castle smiled and pulled her into his side, Alexis ran into the room with a gleam in her eye. "Daddy!"

Rick chuckled and pulled her into his other side, "Hello to you daughter."

His red-head beauty giggled, "Are we leaving soon?" Her hopeful eyes batted at him.

Rick nodded, "Yes yes, let's go! I just need to make a quick stop and then we are home bound." He promises.

Alexis bobs her head in acceptance, "Ok dad."

 _ **~CB~**_

Minutes later Rick is paying the hotel fees while Kate helped Alexis put the luggage in the rented car.

The concierge smiled and handed Castle his credit card, "I hope you enjoyed your stay Mr. Castle, come back soon." he politely shook his hand.

Castle fought the urge to roll his eyes, yea maybe in 20 years he thought, he wasn't coming back any time soon. He simply put on a friendly smile, "Will do." And left.

They stopped by the police station, Castle made sure Alexis stayed in the car- he wasn't going to ask Kate but she was already out of the car and waiting for him.

He chuckled and stepped out, "You don't have to if you don't want to." He murmured.

Kate slipped her arm through his and shrugged, "Well I want to."

With that she moved them forward. Inspector Blake graciously let them go down to the morgue, "Let me know when you're ready." Castle waited for the Medical examiner to pull the slab out, he was pale. He was about to see the woman that he killed with his own hands.

The Examiner pulled the white sheet from the victim leaving only her head visible to Castle. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat, "I can't- I .." He choked and Ugh he needed to control his emotions.

Kate rubbed his back, "I did the same thing with my first kill remember? I came home crying to you and you held me, you were my rock." She whispered, "And now i'm yours."

Castle nodded and wiped the single tear that had fallen down his cheek. "Thank you, for everything." he kissed her cheek.

With confidence now he studied the corpse, her neck was dark blue and black, he expected that of course but it was spread all over her even going down to her chest area.

"Did..I'm guessing she dies from me suffocating her right?" He whispered to the examiner.

"Actually you snapped her neck, I know it seems like you suffocated her because hey you were squeezing her, but actually unknowingly you snapped the cord in her neck and while that didn't immediately kill her the rest of the lack of air finished her." Castle gulped, well he was...detailed.

After a few more minutes Castle finally smiled at Kate, "Let's go."

They thanked the Inspector and Rick gave him his number in case he needed any more info. "Travel safely now." He shook their hands.

Castle and Beckett slid into the Limo where Alexis was still waiting, "Hi daddy! Kate."

Rick smiled sadly at her, "Hey pumpkin."

She frowned, "What's wrong?"

Castle chuckled and pulled her into his side, "Nothing pumpkin, I'll be fine."

He pulled Kate into his other side, "Let's go home."

 _ **~CB~**_

 _ **Again Sorry for the short chapter guys!**_

 _ **Leave your comments ! Love you all**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello my lovelies! So this is actually going to be the last chapter of my story! I know I said I was aiming for 20+ but as a lot of people know writing is hard to do with school! i have a lot of exams coming up and I need to focus on that!**_

 _ **We're near the end anyway so i didn't want to keep you all waiting! So I decided to just end it now with a nice fluffy chapter! Thanks to all who read this story! I'm definitely not done writing so keep a lookout for my new stories ;)**_

 _ **~CB~**_

They were finally back home in New York, after almost 11 hours of flying they were finally in New York. Rick was carrying a sleepy Alexis in his arms, while Kate rolled their suitcases to the awaiting town car Castle called in.

"Mr Castle, good to see you again." His old driver Charles smiled at him.

Castle smiled back, "You too Charles." He whispered, Alexis began to stir so he gently placed her in the limo, careful not to wake her as he strapped her in.

He walked around the car and helped Kate place the bags in the car, "Thanks." She smiled.

Rick nodded, "Sure thing babe." Kate's face flushed with the use of that pet name, she was still in shock that he was letting her come back home after all of this. She squeezed his hand and dragged him into the limo.

She wouldn't let go of his hand the whole ride home and Rick was just fine with it. By the time they arrived home Alexis had stirred awake, Castle handed her the keys to the loft so she could get the door open for them while they carried the luggage up.

His driver closed the trunk and tipped his hat, "Have a goodnight Mr. Castle."

Rick smiled and handed him a fairly large tip, "You too Charles."

They made their way into the exquisite lobby, his doorman smiled at him and pressed the button on the elevator. When they reached the floor level to the loft Alexis skipped towards them and took some of the luggage to help them out. "Thanks pumpkin." Rick mumbled, ran his hand over his daughter's head and messed up her hair.

Alexis giggled, "Sure thing daddy."

Kate had already gone into their bedroom to change, she always felt dirty coming off a plane. By the time she came out Alexis was already in bed and Rick was gathering some food for himself.

"Hey." She whispered.

Castle twirled around and smiled, obviously with a bunch of food in his mouth. "Hey." He mumbled through the food.

Kate rolled her eyes and tapped his arm, "Really? Didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" She teased with a quirked eyebrow.

Rick scoffed, "Most things my mother taught me involved how to act dramatically."

Kate chuckled, "Like right now?"

Castle faked offense, "Wow your mean." He pouted, even stuck his lip out to make it more dramatic.

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I love you babe but seriously you weren't meant to be an actor."

Rick mocked her, "Well I see the love you have for me."

Kate giggled and gave him a smack on his rear, "Want some wine?"

She earned a nod. "Movie? Or bed after." He asked.

She hummed for a brief moment before answering, "Movie, not that tired actually."

Rick nodded and turned on the tv- pulling up netflix, "I'm thinking Kid's movie- not in the mood to watch and action movies for a while." He muttered, his eyes cast downwards for a second and her heart broke all over again. She placed the wine glasses in her hands on the coffee table and plopped down next to him.

"Hey no, I understand babe- you're gonna have a few nightmares and moments just like I did, but this time you'll have me with you." She ran her hand across his stubbly cheek, he needed to shave again.

Her husband let out a groan, "I don't want to have nightmares Kate! I want to be normal again." He buried his face in her neck and blew out a puff of air. Kate smiled and took her fingers, running them through his soft brown hair. "Neither did I ! And personally I think you're doing way better than I was." She admitted.

Rick wiggled out of her grasp and looked at her, "Kate you're one of the strongest people I know!"

Kate bit her lip, "I might be strong now but before you I wasn't."

She cupped the back of his neck and played with his nape hairs, "What do you mean?" he finally asked.

"Before we met in that bookstore, a whole year of my life had been in despair! I was in that stupid relationship with Josh and I was hurting so badly, but when you came along I actually wanted to feel better-get better, for you." She mumbled.

Rick smiled at her tenderly, "Well whether it was me or not, you found your strength."

"Definitely you." She argued. Castle hummed, "Well then-."

Rick." She breathed.

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Stop talking." She mumbled, brought his neck down and kissed him with a fire she had in her. Rick chuckled but kissed her back just as passionately, Oh yea he definitely missed her. When he woke up in the morning Kate was already gone, he felt the bed- cold, really cold. She must have been gone for at least an hour or two. He flipped the covers off and winced when he felt the coldness of the wood floors hit his feet.

He slipped on a long sleeve shirt, it was way to cold. Castle decided to wash up before going out, he shaved his face and took a shower. He dressed in some fresh jeans and a long button up red sleeve shirt. He brushed his hair to the side and rubbed some gel in. He looked in the mirror and smiled satisfactorily, better- much better.

When he walked out he spotted Alexis sitting on one of the barstools eating her breakfast. "Hey sweetie." He greeted with his hand on her back.

"Hi daddy." her cheery response warmed his heart.

"Where's Kate?" he asked.

Alexis shrugged, "I figured she was sleeping."

Rick furrowed his brow, "Hmm- well wherever she went I'm sure she'll be back soon." He assured, but was he assuring her or himself?

 _ **~CB~**_

Kate finished up the last of packing her stuff, She had already gotten the all clear from 1PP to leave whenever, after a heartfelt message to her team which had tears in it, she explained why she needed to leave.

The boys understood and supported her although they weren't afraid to show that they were sad.

Kate looked up from her desk when the knock on her door came, "come in." She muttered, last time she got to say it.

Vikram popped his head in and smiled, "hey Beckett."

Kate gave him a grim smile, "Hey."

"So..you're still going through with this?" He asked, obviously not convinced.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Yes Vikram, and if you want to risk your job by keeping the Locksat Investigation going, then go right ahead but I'm not risking my happiness or my family anymore." Her statement left no room for an argument.

Vikram sighed and sat himself in a chair, "Beckett- I understand but what about justice?! I thought that's what you achieve to get?"

Kate smiled and leaned back, "Vik- All those murders I've solved with my team, all those family's we were able to comfort after, that was my justice! Locksat isn't my problem in the first place! So- my days of justice are over, I need to focus on my family." She smiled.

Vikram looked like he had more to say but he kept it to himself and simply smiled, "Al right- I hope you don't regret it though." He whispered low enough as he walked out.

Kate still heard it though, "Don't worry- I don't."

She gave each member of her team a long hug, she made sure they knew how much she enjoyed being their captain and their friend. After that she proudly walked out of the precinct for the last time and took one last look in her car before driving off. Surprisingly she didn't have any guilt or regret, only excitement for the future.

It was noon when she got back to the loft, when she walked inside it was quite. Until-

"You'll never escape Voltar! I've got yous surrounded." her husband's voice imitated a star wars character.

Her step daughter's response came- "That's what you think! I'll never surrender." She hissed, "Kate! protect me." She squealed, moved behind Kate for a shield.

Kate chuckled, "Well I have perfect timing apparently." Rick came out of his hiding spot with his gun pointed towards the two.

"AHA! Surrender now Voltar! you have no escape."

Alexis made a move to run but within seconds her vest was lit with colors flashing. "Aw man." She whined.

Rick let out a triumph huff, "Yes! Score one for the awesome dad." He smirked.

Alexis stuck her tongue out and stomped into the kitchen. Rick chuckled at Kate's expression, "Where were you?" He asked as he pulled off his gear.

Kate shook her head with amusement, "I went to the precinct-."

Rick gulped, "Oh, for what?" His question was casual.

Kate shrugged, "I went to pack up the last of my stuff."

Rick's eyes widened, "Wait what!?" "I told you, I quit- my days as a cop are finished." Before she knew it she was being twirled in his arms, "Rick." She giggled.

"Sorry I just- now we.."

"Can have a proper family." She finished for him. Rick smiled, "We already have a family Kate." He gently placed her back down. "Yea but I made it kinda pitiful but now-" Castle shook his head, "Hey no, I don't regret you being a cop Kate! I was the one who helped you push for that remember?" He earned a nod. "You being a cop was great! Don't ever think it wasn't." He whispered.

Kate sighed and nodded, "Your right."

Castle puffed out his chest and smirked, "As Always."

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Ego much?" He stuck out his tongue, "You love it." Alexis bounced back into the living room with a popsicle in her hand, "Daddy can we go to the zoo?"

Castle smiled, "Sounds like a plan, that ok Kate?" he asked.

"Let's do it." She agreed with a smile.

That night they watched Alexis play on the playground in the park, their trip to the zoo ended with them each buying their own plushies, Alexis a penguin, Kate a elephant and Castle a monkey. Aleixs had asked to go the park afterwards. Rick watched his daughter play with some of her friends that we there.

"So how'd the boys take it?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Kate hummed, "They were sad- as expected, but I think they knew." She answered.

Castle nodded, "Well they're still our friends so they can visit whenever." he assured his wife, he didn't want her to regret him because of this. But as if she read his mind Kate took his hand, "I know! And stop worrying, i'm fine, I chose this." She kissed his cheek.

Rick chuckled, "Superwoman with the spidey senses."

He winked, "So hot."

Kate rolled her eyes, her cheesy husband- she loved that about him. That he could be as happy as a 9 year old and have fun. She really did love her family. Alexis gave them a wave as she slid down the slide.

Kate turned her head and lay it on her husband's shoulders, "Thank you Rick."

Castle took her hand, "For what?"

She shrugged, "Everything, giving me another chance! Trusting me." She whispered.

Rick smiled, "I love you Kate! We might have some bumps in the road here and there but I'll always love you." he vowed.

Kate smiled, "Your right and I think that the Castle family is ready for an extra addition soon." She hinted.

Rick gasped, "Kate?"

"No not pregnant yet but I think I want to be very very soon." She winked.

Rick chuckled, "Ready for the mood swings and weird hunger strikes?"

"You have no idea."

 **~CB~**

 **Again! Thanks for reading guys :)**

 **Officially complete 3**


End file.
